ASK Saint Seiya!
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos al ASK de Saint Seiya!, aquí podrás preguntarle lo que quieras al personaje que quieras, y este en persona ¡lo responderá!... ¡Especial de Vacaciones!
1. Chapter 1

—¡Damas y caballeros!, ¡Niños y niñas!, ¡Fangirls y fanboys!, ¡psicópatas y retardados!, y algún otro elemento que me falte… —Minos se le acerca y murmura a su oreja— ¡claro!, ¡Dioses, santos, espectros y todo flojo lector que se haya topado de casualidad con este fanfic!, ¡Sean bienvenidos al primer encuentro de personajes de Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas y usuarios!, ¿qué quiere decir esto?, En este fanfic los personajes del señor Kurumada y Shigori contestarán TODAS las preguntas que les hagan los lectores, escritores, hasta el señor del servicio (?) sin chistar. Ellos han comprometido su palabra de responder cualquier pregunta, ¡Y aquí están!

_**Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshigori. **_

_**El ASK de Saint Seiya en general pertenece a Dream K. Wright alias Signora di Cieli.**_

_**Hecho sin fines de lucro, por fan y para fans.**_

_**Todos los derechos reservados.**_

Las luces se encienden, el escenario rebosa de gente de todo tipo; en su mayoría, hombres con armadura en las que se distinguen principalmente las doradas, alguna que otra persona lleva solo ropas comunes, otros llevan sus mejores galas sólo para recordar su posición superior a todo nivel al resto de los mortales y lectores.

La gente de producción hace sonar la musiquita que da inicio al fanfic/intento de programa televisivo para quien le cueste imaginarlo, en el escenario la cámara enfoca a la presentadora y quien dirige el asunto en general mientras suenan los aplausos artificiales. Es la castaña que lleva ropas de anfitriona, un elegante conjunto blanco de blazer y pantalón, acompañado de una mini chistera de lado en combinación; se acerca el micrófono y al público dedica la mejor –o más torcida- de sus sonrisas:

—Se deben de estar preguntando si esto es alguna clase de broma, o de que va el asunto ¿no?. Para hacerlo corto, un ASK es donde mediante una página alguien manda preguntas y el encargado las responde. Para este caso, ustedes queridos lectores y escritores, pueden mandarnos sus preguntas para los personajes mediante comentarios (_reviews_) y el elenco de Saint Seiya estará más que dispuesto a responderlas —susurra por lo bajo—por no decir que están obligados a hacerlo, hahaha~

Algunos murmullos, amenazas de muerte, bufido, risas, y demás cosas se escuchan en los asientos de los tantos personajes.

—¡Bien!, para darles un ejemplo de cómo funciona el ASK de Saint Seiya, he pedido a dos de mis colegas –cómplices- que me den preguntas para ellos. Y ellas han mandado las siguientes~

Un carraspeo, se quita la mini chistera y saca irrealmente de su interior una carta sellada. La destapa y pasa a leer su interior:

—Estas son las preguntas que Suigin Walker envió como apertura, la primera va para todos los personajes lemurianos, el que quiera responderla, **¿Es obligatorio que los lemurianos no tengan cejas? **

—Nacemos sin ellas —aclara Mu desde su asiento—es decir, lo que enmarca nuestros ojos son los puntos en el entrecejo —los señala.

—Oooh~, entonces no tienen cejas por regla natural.

—No es que las necesitemos —agrega Shion, algo sobrado—estamos bien así.

—¿Las cejas con pelo dan calor? —pregunta un curioso Kiki.

—Son los fans los que preguntan tesoro, no ustedes —sonrisa profesional ante la cara larga del niño. El público que SI tiene cejas se nota algo ofendido, algunos incluso se las palpan. —Bueno, vamos con la siguiente de Suigin, y es para el gran Maestro Dohko~ —el nombrado se acerca en su forma de 18 años con todo y armadura, saludando jovialmente—aquí va, y dice: **Dohko, ¿aunque tú y Shion en Lost Canvas actúen recatados nunca hicieron algo "salvaje" a escondidas del patriarca Sage y los otros?**

—¿Con salvaje… a qué te refieres…? —arrastra las palabras nervioso y repentinamente acalorado.

—No me evadas la pregunta y contesta~

—Bu-bueno, creo que lo más salvaje que pudimos hacer fue repartirnos a unos cuantos espectros, ya sabes… —Dream asiente con ligero aire condescendiente, sin quitar la vista sugerente de encima—, no se puede ser amable con ellos.

—Espero que estés preparado para un escarmiento una vez que termine el ASK, escucho mucho descontento de los espectros atrás. —Se puede ver a Radamanthys susurrarle algo a Minos y a este asentir con severidad, fulminando la nuca del de Libra. —Pero no me has respondido, ¿Lo hicieron o no?, ¡y no me vengas con la excusa de que bebiste algo del Leteo antes de venir!

—¡Se un hombre, hombre!

—Gracias por la redundancia Seiya —gotita—se agradece.

—Mejor me ocupo de Shiryu, que lo vi queriendo arrancarse los ojos por enésima vez con la pregunta de Suigin hacia su maestro. ¡Shiryu! —Seiya se larga corriendo en auxilio a su amigo.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Dejarás que tu pupilo se arranque los ojos?... aunque personalmente creo que es más efectivo reventarse los tímpanos —murmura.

—¡Agh!, ¡Está bien!, ¡Sí lo hicimos! —Shion en su asiento huye de la mirada de Sage, y principalmente de Hakurei—¡Pero todo fue culpa de la botella de Manigoldo!, ¡Estaba adulterada!

—¡Los que estaban adulterados con deseos refrenados desde hace casi 12 años eran ustedes! ¡Par de mojigatos! —se defiende el Cáncer del siglo XVIII.

Dream pasa la uña de Kardia y Milo por un vaso de vidrio y eso manda a callar a todo el mundo, gracias al ruido infernal.

—¿Qué?, ah nada, solo me hacía otro vaso _"más feliz del mundo"_ —la presentadora vuelve en sí—gracias por tu respuesta Dohko, y la aclaración Manigoldo. La siguiente pregunta va para Dégel de Acuario, y dice lo siguiente: **Ummm Degel con la salida del último capítulo de tu Gaiden, explícanos ¿qué quisiste decir con que te gustaba que Kardia fuera así de sencillo? ¿Lo dijiste en sentido literal o en el sentido de que es más fácil de complacer que a las locas meseras o dependientes que te meten mano cuando vas a Rodorio por tus libros nuevo?**

—No recuerdo que alguno de ellos quisiera "meterme mano", ni que yo lo hubiera permitido —cita el intelectual caballero, ignorando la mirada acusadora de su mejor amigo—pero contestando a la pregunta, lo dije en realidad porque me gusta eso de Kardia, literalmente. Pero si te refieres a que si es fácil de complacer…, diría que sí, no es tan exigente.

—¡¿Cómo que no soy exigente?, ¡HEY!, ¡no hables como si no estuviera aquí Dégel! —brama el otro desde su puesto mientras Milo trata de calmarlo.

—La pregunta iba para mí, no para ti, si te preguntan algo yo no me entrometeré por supuesto.

—Sabia decisión —la animadora vuelve la atención al sobre—sigamos, y la siguiente es para ¡Seiya! —el pegaso sale de la nada robando cámaras y llega al escenario, Dream se contiene de apoyar a ciertos elementos del elenco para no atentar contra la vida del _favorito_—Bien Seiya, ya que terminaste tu ritual, aquí van las palabras de Suigin: **Seiya dime una cosa, ¿cómo demonios haces para que cada mujer se enamore de ti?. De Shun no podemos decir nada, es natural que las chicas se fijen en él, también de Hyoga, Shiryu tiene a Sunrey. Pero tú tienes a tres, TRES: Nioh, Shaina, y bueno, como que la ultima es obvio ¿no?**. Hm, ahora que lo leo bien yo también me he preguntado mucho eso.

—Bueeeeno —rascándose detrás de la nuca y esbozando una sonrisa que contiene más ego sano que modestia, o una mezcla de ambas—no es que yo lo haga sin proponérmelo, solo es que…

—Puedes dejar la falsa modestia atrás Pegaso, creo que eso irrita a los otros… —mirando atrás un aura negra de envidia infinita rodea a varios miembros del público, incluyendo algunos dorados y caballeros divinos celosos. Algunas de las chicas nombradas no saben dónde meter la cabeza, incluyendo a la misma Saori. —¿Nos confiesas el secreto?

—No hay ningún secreto —se encoge de hombros con simpleza—solo pasa, soy yo mismo. ¡Oye!, ¡ni siquiera sabía que tenía tanta popularidad femenina!

—¿Es broma, verdad? —presentadora arquea una ceja escéptica.

—Si siguen así saldré de aquí con mucha confianza en mí mismo.

—No si te matan antes.

En el lado oscuro de los asientos, nótese los de armadura negra lustrosa, se planifican distintos atentados contra el protagonista de la temporada actual de la serie.

—¡Dejando a Seiya y su dudosa popularidad de lado!, la siguiente pregunta… sí, de Suigin, mandó muchas, quería que tuviera mucho material para esta primera entrega. En fin, esta va para Death Mask —el aludido no se contiene y sube al escenario llevándose por el medio muy a propósito a Seiya que rueda por las escaleras torpemente. —A eso yo le llamo maldad pura… —gotitas.

—Gracias, lo tomaré como mi primer halago del programa —responde macabramente cordial.

—Como quieras, esto es lo que nos dice Suigin: **Ahora Máscara, no nos mientas y confiesa que eres amigo de Afro no solo por ser igual de "maloso" que tú, sino también por el hecho de que secretamente te gusta la botánica. Eso o ¿quieres robarle su libro con todos sus secretos de belleza?**

El rostro de Máscara pierde mucho de su arrogancia, las venas de su sien palpitan peligrosamente y las risas que vienen desde el asiento de Afrodite no ayudan en lo absoluto.

—¡A mí no me gustan las plantas!, ¡eso déjaselo a las niñitas de jardín rodeados de florecitas como ese y sus antecesores! —dice en tono desaforado y señala a los santos de Piscis, Lugonis y Albafica tienen ganas de cerrarle el pico con una de sus "florecitas". Afrodite no le hace caso y se sigue riendo a carcajadas hasta caerse de su asiento. —¡¿Y para qué demonios quiero yo sus secretos para verme más gay?

—Podrías venderlo en el mercado negro, escuché que Verónika lo quería.

—¿Enserio?

—Enserio —la presentadora no es nada cizañera, solo se divierte.

—Hmm —se rasca el mentón pensativo—podría ser un buen negocio… hace mucho que quiero comprarme una PS3 para jugar Call of Duty, dicen que los gráficos son buenos.

—¡No pondrás tus sucias pinzas en mi libro de secretos de belleza! —reclama Afrodite después de recuperarse del ataque de risa—¡y pensar que a esto me llevaría tu amistad!, ¡eres más interesado que Shura!

—¡No me compares con esa cabra avara!

—¡Oye! —reclama el aludido que acaba de cerrar un negocio redondo con Aioria.

—¡Señores!, se nos acaba el tiempo y todavía hay preguntas de parte de la segunda cómplice de la noche —despacha a Mascarita y pide a seguridad que impidan una pelea de signos acuáticos en pleno escenario. Dream vuelve a quitarse la chistera pequeña y extrae un segundo sobre que abre en el acto. —Este es de parte de Natsumi y contiene dos preguntas para dos personajes, comencemos por el primero, ¡Albafica!

El señor de Piscis en Lost Canvas se acerca al escenario, manteniendo la natural distancia entre él y la presentadora.

—La pregunta es esta, y creo que a más de uno le interesará escuchar la respuesta~: **¿Cómo sería tu chico ideal?**

—¿Chico? —parpadea ligeramente confundido.

—Sí, chico, masculino, ¿cómo sería?

—No tengo la definición de chico ideal establecida ya que no tengo contacto con nadie —responde sin miramientos.

—Vamos, ¿ni siquiera lo idealizas un poquito?, ¿no incluirías en esa definición la de alguien capaz de resistir tu veneno?

—Eso es utópico.

—Este programa también es utópico, así como mis drabbles en _Utopía_ lo son, viva la redundancia y tomo ejemplo de Seiya. Así que igual debes contestar.

Resignado a tal nivel de psicología inversa, intenta dar una respuesta mientras ignora el centenar de orejas atentas tanto del bando enemigo como del bando amigo cuales antenas parabólicas.

—Me gustan las personas honestas, y que dan todo por proteger a sus seres queridos, las considero admirables —mucha gente del bando enemigo se desilusiona—del resto, no soy exigente. Pero esto es meramente supositorio.

—Seguro —alza varias veces las cejas, lo despide y pasa la siguiente pregunta—la otra es para… ¡Sísifo! —el nombrado se acerca con su amable rostro y toda la disposición de contestar—Natsumi es una chica que te adora, así que esta pregunta va con mucho cariño de su parte.

—Adelante.

—**Si fueras mujer, ¿Qué clase de ropa interior usarías?**

—… —la gentil sonrisa de Sísifo se congela al punto de parecer eterna por unos instantes de salir de la sorpresa, parpadea un tanto desubicado y atrás se escuchan varias carcajadas de ambos bandos y grupos de guerreros/dioses. —Siempre me gustó la ropa interior blanca.

Silencio total.

—_Wait, what?_ —la presentadora se limpia las orejas con un pañuelo.

—El blanco es un color bonito, refleja la pureza de la mujer —explica bastante seguro y calmado—si fuera mujer mi elección sería casi cualquier prenda con ese color.

—¿Te gustan las mujeres con ropa interior blanca?

—¿Esa pregunta me la haces tú o la señorita Natsumi?

—Yo, y se vale antes de que lo dudes.

—Puede decirse que sí. —Gritos fangirls por la parte de atrás del público saintseyesco y seguridad no demora en actuar para calmar la población femenina ansiosa por la revelación nada esperada de parte de uno de los santos con mayor ejemplo de rectitud.

—Ya, interesante saberlo —uno de los ayudantes del programa le extiende un móvil y se lo coloca en la oreja para escuchar lo que dice el otro lado de la línea, al terminar lo devuelve—nos acaba de llegar dos preguntas de última hora por parte de Pixy, y te pregunta a ti: **¿por qué eres tan ñoño?**

—¿Ñoño? —no comprende la definición.

—Cursi —aclara Dream.

—¿Soy cursi?

—La pregunta es para ti, no para mí.

—Pues, es difícil, nunca me había visto como alguien cursi, o muy romántico —ligeramente contrariado—solo sigo mis ideales.

—Creo que eso responde la pregunta de Pixy, gracias por las respuestas Sísifo —lo despide y este regresa a su asiento muy tranquilo, sin prestarle en nada atención a algunas de las caras perplejas de sus colegas, o los chismorreos sobre el lado cursi de Sísifo de Sagitario. —La segunda pregunta de Pixy es para ¡Shiyiu! , ¿Seiya no dejó que te sacaras los ojos?

—No me estaba sacando los ojos, eso fue invento de él —aclara el Dragón acercándose al escenario, con sus ojos intactos por supuesto—el muy gracioso suele hacer esa broma con frecuencia.

—¿Por qué será?, bueno, la pregunta irónicamente tiene que ver con eso, mi estimado Dragón: **¿qué manía tienes con sacarte los ojos o picártelos? ¿No tienes sensibilidad en los mismos? ... también, ¿tu sueño frustrado es ser stripper? , porque en todas tus peleas terminas medio desnudo…** Creo que esas fueron dos preguntas, ¿Shiryu?

El Dragón permanece en silencio unos segundos ante semejante bombardeo.

—No tengo… ninguna manía con sacarme los ojos, o reventármelos, ¡son las circunstancias! —profiere ante las risas de Seiya y otros del bando enemigo, así como el mismo Death Mask que no puede con sus entrañas. —Y no, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza ser stripper, dejar mi torso desnudo es una forma de demostrarle a mi enemigo que no temo morir en combate, y que voy a dar todo de mí para derrotarle.

—_Oh my God_, pues ¿quieres que te diga una cosa?, serías un estupendo stripper —guiña un ojo—tómalo como el cumplido que fue.

—De acuerdo, así fastidiaré a Hyoga después, a veces se cree que las tiene a todas derretidas. —Sonríe bastante confiado.

—Irónico que lo digas siendo él quien manipula el hielo —carcajadas colectivas y un cisne frustrado que no espera a devolverle la punta al Dragón y a la animadora. —Bueno señores, esto ha sido todo por hoy~, ya saben…

_**Manden sus mensajes al 0099-ASK-SAINTSEIYA.**_

_**¡Estaremos esperando sus preguntas con ansias!**_

_**¡No olviden comentar y dejar reviews!**_

_¿Podrán Dohko y Seiya llegar vivos a sus casas esta noche?_

_¿Será verdad que Shiryu tiene una manía oculta con sus ojos y su torso desnudo?_

_¿Tendrá Albafica acosadores entre la multitud?_

_¿Manigoldo reparte bebidas adulteradas?_

_¿Existe discriminación entre los lemurianos y los humanos comunes por las cejas?_

_¿Death Mask logrará vender los secretos de belleza de Afrodite a Verónika, y comprarse su PS3? _

_¿Sísifo leerá novelas rosas en sus ratos libres?_

_¡Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo!_

_¡Hasta otra!_

_Dream K. Wright Out!_


	2. Chapter 2

El programa comienza en: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…!

_**Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshigori.**_

_**El ASK de Saint Seiya en general pertenece a Dream K. Wright alias Signora di Cieli.**_

_**Hecho sin fines de lucro, por fan y para fans.**_

_**Todos los derechos reservados.**_

La música suena, los aplausos del público invitado la acompaña: caballeros, dioses, espectros, marines y allegados. Las luces pasean por todo el escenario hasta frenar en la figura de la presentadora y conductora del programa. Dream desciende de las escaleras, trajeada de anfitriona con la ligera diferencia de que en lugar de llevar la mini chistera luce un gorro de navidad rojo. Devuelve el saludo al los lectores y escritores presentes con la mano y termina con una pequeña e improvisada reverencia.

—¡Muy buenos días/tardes/noches/madrugadas!, ¡sean bienvenidos a la segunda entrega del ASK de Saint Seiya! —dice al micrófono inalámbrico— espero que hayan pasado una feliz nochebuena y el gordo de rojo, o bien el recién nacido les hayan traído lo que pidieron. Hoy hablando con algunos de los espectros me enteré que hasta ellos reciben regalos de navidad, Hades más que ser el rey de los Muertos también goza de benevolencia para las festividades.

—Naturalmente —corrobora el dios oscuro— aunque se trate de una celebración cristiana todos adoran recibir regalos, al menos una vez al año.

—Me sorprende saber que hasta tú tienes corazón para ello —por alguna razón la presentadora recuerda la película de Tim Burtton _Nightmare before Christmas_, mas se contiene prudente de dar su opinión al respecto. —En fin, antes de comenzar con las preguntas quiero darles las gracias a todos los que comentaron y dejaron preguntas, ni yo ni los presentes nos figuramos que fueran tantas. ¡Nos encanta saber que tenemos buena audiencia!... —aplausos del público y los mismos productores del programa/fanfic. —Enhorabuena, comenzaremos desde la carta mas antigua a la mas reciente, y es la que nos deja Mawh con nueve (9) preguntas a varios personajes, comenzando por… ¡Kagaho de Bennu!

Aplausos por parte del lado de los espectros y parte del público invitado, el antecesor del Fénix ateniense se yergue junto a la presentadora con orgulloso porte, al ser el primero de los de su grupo que sube a responder.

—Bien Kagaho, aquí van las palabras de Mawh: **Mi hermana jura y perjura que sientes algo más que simple respeto por Hades **_**-cofcofAlonecofcof-**_** pero en tu batalla con Alde (Aldebarán), ¡no pude evitar notar una extraña aura entre ustedes dos! ¿Podrías explicármelo?**

Visiblemente incómodo por la introducción a la pregunta, intenta componerse para dar una contestación sólida y que aplaque las opiniones ajenas, entre una que otra mirada celosa de la Pandora del siglo XVIII.

—Aldebarán de Tauro fue un oponente formidable, y por él sólo puedo reconocer su entereza en el combate, es un adversario digno de vencer —niega con la cabeza suave— solo lamento no haber sido quien le diera la estocada final. Y por el señor Hades, solo le debo mi respeto y apoyo incondicional.

—Propia respuesta de un espectro fiel —sonríe— pero ¿sabes?, hasta yo noté que estabas un poquito obsesionado con Alone. —Se gana una mirada cargada de hiel por parte del espectro, que le deja mucho a pensar. —No te entretengo más... —lo ve bajar del escenario y pasa a la siguiente pregunta en lista. —Parece que este programa hoy lo coronan los señores del inframundo, ¡Un aplauso para el Juez Minos de Grifo!

El peliplata asciende orgulloso, saludando a su público e ignorando a la parte ateniense.

—Pues ya era hora, tanto doradito y bronceados empieza a cansar la audiencia —bufa pasando por encima de las miradas irritadas y fastidiadas de los santos.

—Si fuera así no tendrían la popularidad que tienen —pasa a la pregunta rápidamente antes de que a Minos se le ocurra replicarle— tu pregunta dice: **Minos, ¿Por qué repites y repites y no te cansas de repetir que Albafica es hermoso? Nos había quedado claro la primera vez que lo dijiste**, muy interesante..., de paso me sacas de la duda a mí y a un millón de fans, sobretodo la parte femenina.

—Algún día entenderé porqué las mujeres sois así de… agh —resopla—¿pues qué querían que dijera?, ¿qué era feo?, ¿qué era otro doradito medianamente aceptado por los estándares de belleza?, no querida, mi fama como el juez más sincero me precede.

—Entonces, ¿Se puede decir que te cautivó a diferencia de los otros santos, y por eso no te cansabas de adularlo con su belleza?

—Eso, y que era demasiado divertido –todavía lo es- ver como se molestaba por eso, se me hace curioso que alguien se irrite porque le digan "hermoso", y más siendo un santo dorado.

—Para tu información, no se me cae el cabello de la vanidad como a ti, Minos —replica un cortante Albafica desde su asiento, echando chispas por los ojos.

—¿Me estás llamando vanidoso?, repítelo y te devuelvo al acuario sirenita —amenaza el otro con ganas de repetir la pelea de hace mas de 200 años atrás.

—¡Minos, se acabó tu tiempo!, retírate a la buena si no quieres problemas después con los otros —el juez accede a medio regañadientes y se va, Dream suspira con aire cansado. —Milo, te mandan a decir que te adoran, sobretodo de rubio… ¿te sueles teñir el cabello?

—No realmente, sobre tintes pregúntenle mejor a Afro.

—Jo, tendré que hacerlo entonces —continua leyendo el sobre. —La siguiente pregunta es para ¡Hyoga! —El cisne se acerca con una mueca de pequeño resentimiento hacia la presentadora por el capítulo anterior, Dream finge no notarlo. —**Hyoga, ¿Shiryu o Shun?, ¿Pasivo o dominante?** —Sonríe ampliamente ante la mueca de bochorno del rubio, que no haya porqué sílaba comenzar a despotricar.

—¿Por qué tengo que elegir entre ellos?, ¡¿Y por qué demonios con ese dragón con complejo de stripper?, ¡¿Me creen con tan malos gustos?

—¿Eso quiere decir que te quedas con Shun?, ¿Qué prefieres dominar a ser dominado?

—¡NO!, ¡Shun es solo mi amigo!, ¡Y Shiryu un envidioso! —se defiende.

—Pues, esta imagen nos da una impresión muy "sugerente" de tu estilo de amistades —una pantalla gigante aparece en la parte posterior a una altura visible a todo nivel del público presente, y en ella aparece la imagen de Hyoga con Shun en la batalla de las Doce Casas, en la morada de Libra inconsciente tras salir del ataúd de hielo y con Shun encimado brindándole de su "calor y cosmos".

Espectros, dioses, santos, caballeros, y demás no se contienen de cuchichear y algunos de lanzar silbidos y piropos a la "parejita". Hyoga no sabe si matar a la presentadora o salir pitando del escenario en busca de Shun, a quien no se le ve ni la sombra. En cambio Ikki mira a Hyoga con cara de _"nos vemos a la salida, voy a masacrarte"_.

—Ya pues, creo que la pregunta de Mawh quedó respondida —despacha a Hyoga con dos guardias de seguridad por si se le ocurre hacerle un ataúd de hielo a ella—y eso que él es de mis personajes favoritos, que mala persona soy—habla consigo misma y vuelve a la realidad. —Continuando, la siguiente es para ¡Saori!, la Atenea del siglo XX.

La aludida sube al escenario recogiendo los pliegues de su vestido cual princesa de cuento, saluda de forma cordial a la presentadora quien le devuelve el saludo con una simple sonrisa.

—Veamos Saori, te preguntan: **¿Por qué rechazaste a Poseidón (Julian Solo)? ¡Si era todo un amor! **

—Por dos sencillas razones: la primera era mi deber como la diosa Atenea me abstiene de comprometerme, Atenea tomó el voto de castidad y es una voluntad que debo respetar, sumando que un matrimonio comprometería mucho mi tiempo —aclara con sencillez— y la segunda razón y más simple, no sentía por él nada más allá del afecto.

—Yo también supuse eso cuando lo dejaste claro dos veces en la saga de Poseidón, gracias por tu tiempo Saori —agradece y le permite regresar a su puesto. —Para Marin, dejan una advertencia más que una pregunta, que te alejes de Aioria —la amazona de águila mira a su compañera Shaina sin comprender y luego a Dream—yo no sé, pero te aconsejo permanecer alerta por si acaso. Bueno, viene una pregunta de verdad para alguien que estuvo en el programa anterior… ¡Sísifo!

El antecesor de Sagitario deja su asiento y pasa al escenario, encantado por estar de vuelta.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta de hoy, señorita Dream?

**—¿Qué me dices de los chicos vestidos de blanco?, ¿También son de tu agrado?**

—¿Chicos? —ligeramente confundido—¿a qué se debe la pregunta?

—Creo que por lo del programa anterior donde dejaste claro que te gustaba la ropa interior blanca en las chicas —repasa.

—¡Ah! —ríe— pues creo que eso es independiente, la gente se ve bien en ese color o eso me ha parecido siempre —sonríe.

—¿Pero te gustaría un chico en ropa interior blanca? —movimiento de cejas.

—Erhn… supongo —sin ganas de entrar en detalles privados por experiencias pasadas del programa anterior—es lo que quise decir.

—Muchas gracias Sísifo —le deja marchar y carraspea para seguir con la listota— ahora, tendremos entre nosotros a un santo de oro nuevo: ¡El Cid de Capricornio!

El santo llega y con porte firme se sitúa frente a la presentadora después de asentir con cordialidad algo fría y poco expresiva.

—Tu pregunta dice así El Cid: **Eres humano y tienes emociones a fin de cuentas -aunque no lo muestres mucho- así que acá entre nosotros, la conductora, los lectores y todos los caballeros, espectros y dioses, dime, ¿quién te gusta? —**termina de leer para encontrarse con la descolocada cara del santo.

—…nadie en particular, si no suelo demostrar mis emociones es justamente porque no pretendo que ellas me desvíen del camino que elegí —responde ya casi dispuesto a irse.

—Yo creo, y a lo mejor los que leen esto también, que es más bien lo contrario, ¿no será que no las demuestras justamente porque sí te gusta alguien? —inquiere usando su carta de psicología inversa. —Eso parece la máscara perfecta para pretender lo que no es.

—Si tanto sabes sobre el tema ¿por qué no contestas tú la pregunta?

—Porque es para ti y no para mí.

—Yo recuerdo que cuando El Cid me contó de su primer beso este había sido corto —llama Regulus desde el público, las luces lo enfocan—pero no dio muestras de que haya sido porque le desagradaba esa persona.

—¡Ajá!, ¡Punto para Regulus! —señala Dream—de aquí no bajas El Cid hasta que nos confieses con quién fue ese beso, que me imagino que es la misma persona que te gusta.

El Cid suspira con cierta pesadez y termina por hacer a un lado la incomodidad para responder y terminar de una vez:

—Con Sísifo… —desvía algo la mirada dejando a una presentadora algo consternada porque jamás se esperó ver una expresión tan _tsundere_ en el rostro del español.

—Ah… ¡Bien!, vamos con la siguiente pregunta —se recompone con cara de _"aquí no pasó nada"—_para terminar con las preguntas que dejó Mawh, está una dirigida a Dégel —el acuariano no piensa hacerla esperar, ni a ella ni al público y atiende. —Bien **Dégel: ¿Unity o Kardia? ¡Elije y quiero el por qué!**

—¿Y bajo qué concepto debo elegir entre dos de mis grandes amigos? —cuestiona alzando una ceja.

—Arhm —Dream se muerde los labios por no añadir el "concepto"— … solo elije uno y no te compliques.

—No pienso hacerlo sin saber dentro de qué contexto está esa pregunta, Unity es mi primer amigo, uno de los que más estimo, y Kardia también es importante para mí y no por nada llevamos una amistad de años en Santuario.

—Entiendo tu punto Dégel, pero creo que especificar solo complica la pregunta…

—Si es así mi respuesta es que no elijo a ninguno, yo no coloco una amistad por encima de otra, las dos son únicas y especiales, por lo tanto imposible de escoger o preferir —y dicho eso el santo se va con todo y su aura helada hasta su asiento donde se ve a un Kardia que disimula no haberse conmovido y a un Unity que se suena la nariz con un pañuelo.

—Pensé que me congelaría… —la presentadora se coloca una bufanda y guantes de lana rojos que le pasan los asistentes de producción. —E-esas fueron todas las preguntas de Mawh —y ahora una mano le extiende un nuevo sobre—vienen las que nos envía una lectora que ha concurrido varios de mis escritos saintseyescos, kumikoson, deja cuatro (4) modestas pero interesantes preguntas. Vamos con ellas y la primera es para ¡Aioria!

El león dorado ingresa a la plataforma y le devuelve el saludo amistoso a la presentadora.

—La pregunta dice: **¿Cómo va tu relación con Marín? (quiero muchos, muchos detallitos)**, yo también los quiero por si lo dudas —sonrisa y mirada inquisidora.

—Ah, pues… —se rasca detrás de la oreja y trata de evadir el rostro de Dream que le incomoda, mientras intenta vanamente parecer indiferente a la pregunta— se puede decir que bien, siempre hemos sido grandes amig…

—Corta el rollo Aoiria, todos sabemos que te traes un ju-ju con Marín desde hace tiempo, sino ella no recibiría casi a inicio del programa una amenaza —dice toda directa— así que cuenta, ¿cómo están las cosas?, ¿Aioros no se la vive detrás de ti dándote consejos?, ¿han salido fuera del Santuario en plan de cita?, ¿Se han besado?

—Espera… ¿Qué no es solo una pregunta?

—Lo es, pero detallitos así nos interesan, y perdona que parezca _fangirl_ desatada, pero me puede el estar rodeada de buenazos todo el día —se disculpa para nada afectada.

—Bueno… en general estamos muy bien, ya Seiya aceptó el hecho de que Marín puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida privada y no está en plan de hermanito celoso —demuestra notable alivio— y mi hermano mayor me ha apoyado mucho, aunque a veces me importuna con sus sermones. Y para complacer a los curiosos, sí, hemos estado saliendo cuando nuestras obligaciones nos lo permiten.

—No contestaste la última pregunta.

—Lo dejo a la imaginación, supongo.

—Que malo eres Aioria —puchero— ya puedes irte —el león se sonríe con la actitud de niña en proceso de berrinche de la presentadora y se va. Dream se recompone al volver a la carta y demás preguntas. —Ah, no se puede tener todo en esta vida, que se hace. Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta: **Va otra para el excelentísimo patriarca Shion, como antiguo caballero de Aries peleaste en la guerra santa del siglo XVIII, por defecto como patriarca de la actualidad sabías a que se enfrentarían los caballeros con una nueva guerra santa, entonces ¿por qué Dhoko y tú no pudieron compartir la "experiencia" con ellos? ¿Hay alguna razón en específico? ¿Y por que dejaron que los caballeros de bronce se criaran en la corporación Graude, sabiendo la "importancia" de ellos en el futuro, sobretodo Pegaso?**

Las luces enfocan al antiguo Patriarca con la apariencia que presentaba en la guerra anterior, quien desde su asiento junto a su grupo de muvianos se le ve reflexionar antes de responder.

—Ambos teníamos responsabilidades varias que atender, sobretodo al inicio. El Santuario debía reconstruirse y repoblarse de la que ahora es la generación del siglo XX, Dhoko debía de supervisar el lugar donde los 108 espectros estaban sellados. Era algo imposible compartir nuestras experiencias con "todos" por igual, apenas y podíamos con nuestros discípulos. Además, advertirles durante su formación sobre ello podía sobrecargarles de responsabilidad y no queríamos eso, al menos no hasta que fuera el momento. —Se toma un pequeño descanso antes de seguir. —En lo que respecta a los caballeros de bronce, eso no estuvo en mis manos, para mi desgracia, ya "alguien" había intervenido y tirado de los hilos. Imagino que ya todos saben de a quien me refiero.

—Por supuesto, en ese entonces ya estabas "muerto", así que si hay que culpar a alguien de eso es a Saga —mira al geminiano quien se muestra natural y sereno. Dream decide cortar con el hilo visual de antiguo Patriarca y caballero, para continuar. —Gracias por tus respuestas Shión, ahora es el turno de Saga curiosamente —luces al mencionado—: **¿A quién demonios mataste cuando Athena llegó al santuario? según algunas fuentes (fics) mataste a Arles el santo de Altair que había recibido el poder del patriarcado de Shion antes de morir, por otro lado dicen que mataste al mismísimo Shion, pero en la serie cuando Marín llega al Star Hill encuentra el cuerpo del ¿patriarca? en perfecto estado (y joven por cierto) ¿y cómo casi ningún dorado se dio cuenta del cambio o desaparición del cosmos? **

—Creí que nunca me lo preguntarían —musita con algo de sorna y sin parecer muy complacido— antes de que me lo reprochen, Arles era un bastardo, no muy distinto de mi en ese entonces, pero de no ser porque lo asesiné yo habrían tenido que lidiar con él.

—Claro, y tú con toda la bondad del mundo no ibas a permitir que el primer villano de la serie fuera menos que tú —remeda la presentadora ironizando.

—Exacto —asevera con una sonrisa pero al momento se enseria— pero basta de bromas; el que murió en las mazmorras y a quien le quité los ropajes fue a Arles, y no a Shion. Arles siempre fue más macabro al vestirse y era una especie de asistente del Patriarca, cuando Shion murió días después de la partida de Pegaso de Santuario a Japón, lo que hice fue vestir a Arles con sus ropas, y enterrar el cuerpo de Shion donde no pudiera ser hallado. Nadie había visto el rostro de Shion con la excepción de Mu y Dhoko, pero ninguno subiría a Star Hill ya que el primero no profanaría la tumba de su maestro y el segundo no regresaría a Santuario. En cuanto a la desaparición de su cosmos, es sencillo, Arles murió en un lugar donde su cosmos no se alcanzaba a sentir, y fue fácil sustituirlo desde entonces, lo de Shion al ser natural nadie sospechó del hecho.

—Y de esa manera Saga de Géminis podía seguir usurpando la identidad de Arles —concluye Dream impresionada—cielos Saga, lo tenías todo fríamente calculado, me impresionas.

—Supongo que es un cumplido, a pesar de no estoy muy orgulloso de esas acciones —reconoce.

—La verdad, yo siempre pensé que simplemente mataste a quien llevara las ropas del Patriarca, sin preguntarte quien era o cuantos eran (?) y los escondiste en Star Hill, así de sencillo.

—Que imaginación.

—O que le pusiste algo a la bebida de Shion y listo, con él fuera ya Arles/Saga tomaba el mando a lo golpe de estado.

—… —Saga se queda callado y trata de no mirar a Shion que en cambio le fulmina con los ojos, mas ninguno dice nada.

—Como sea, vamos con la otra pregunta que es para… —lee bien y trata de excluir los calificativos poco amistosos— ¡Saori de nuevo! —la diosa regresa al escenario con el semblante tranquilo y gentil— esta pregunta va más para Atenea que para Saori Kiddo, dime: **¿por qué en la actualidad no reencarnaste con Hades como tu hermano como en el siglo XVIII y por qué dejaron que él usara al bellísimo e inocente de Shun como un avatar?**

—Sobre lo primero, quería retomar lo tradicional de "bajar" del Olimpo como diosa ya hecha —aclara con cierto matiz de duda— o eso imagino que pensé —murmura— y sobre lo segundo, no lo "dejamos", simplemente nos tomó por sorpresa, hubo poco tiempo para reaccionar cuando el sello se rompió y los espectros despertaron. Jamás se nos pasó por la cabeza que a un dios se le ocurriría usar a un caballero para encarnar, no es usual.

—Ya, supongo que para ellos encarnar en un caballero es perder el caché —recuerda a cierta diosa en cierto fic que la va a estrangular por decir eso— gracias de nuevo Saori —la señorita regresa a su asiento y a la presentadora le extienden el tercer sobre—: Estas preguntas son de parte de luxie-chan, que fue modesta y nos dejó dos (2), la primera para otro del capítulo anterior, sí Albafica no te me escondas.

—No me escondo, solo se me cayó algo —se excusa levantando una de sus rosas rojas del suelo en lo que la iluminación le da directo al asiento junto a los otros piscis.

—Okey, solo pensaba que querías escapar como casi lo hace Dhoko, parece que no supera lo del capítulo anterior —suspira—, la pregunta es la siguiente, y es de parte de una gran fan tuya, como yo —se muerde el labio para regresar a su modo imparcial—: **¿Qué opinas del actual caballero de Piscis, Afrodita? **

Se le ve hacer una mueca.

—En lo personal, no me agrada —tajante y sincero— a veces me sienta como una patada que nos figuren como encarnaciones de la misma alma, somos distintos y tenemos ideales igual de opuestos.

—Que coincidencia, pues opino exactamente lo mismo de ti, Albafica —salta el aludido— ¿qué les gustas más a los fans porque apareciste con ideas nobles y un alto grado de autosacrificio al considerarte un peligro por la sangre envenenada?, eso me parece en lo sumo ridículo —escupe— simplemente no soy como tú, que te colocas por debajo de los demás por ser débil de corazón y abrazas la soledad como la salida fácil, en cambio yo me coloco por encima y solo admito a aquellos que sean igual de fuertes que yo musita si ellos no pueden vivir al lado de la sangre de piscis es porque no lo merecen, porque son débiles y su belleza efímera.

—Yo no necesito creerme superior a nadie, se lo que soy y lo que valgo, y no por mi apariencia sino por lo que demuestro con hechos y no con absurdas ideas de fuerza; yo no le pido a nadie que sea fuerte para estar conmigo —frunce el ceño esbozando una sonrisa irónica— de la misma forma en la que no le suplico a mis enemigos así sepa que voy a regresar al infierno.

—¡Eres absurdamente orgulloso y masoquista idiota!

—¡Mira quien me habla de orgullo, al que le falta dignidad para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos!

—¡SEÑORITAS! —chilla Dream desde un megáfono, dejando sordos a los peces gracias le regresa el megáfono a Shaka— me lo tienes que prestar de vez en cuando, no sabía que tenías de esos —regresa su atención al público—, gracias por dejar en claro, ambos, lo que pensaban el uno del otro. La siguiente pregunta es para ¡Kanon!

El gemelo menor viene desde su asiento y saluda a la presentadora con una sonrisa torcida.

—Kanon, esta chica dice que te admira mucho, y te pregunta algo que hasta a mí me pareció interesante: **Si no fueras un guerrero… ¿Qué te hubiese gustado ser?**

—Hm, es una buena pregunta. Ikki me estuvo diciendo hace un tiempo que me hubiera ido bien como guitarrista, ya que aprendí a tocarla muy rápido y hago los solos de Iron Maiden mejor que él tanto en la guitarra eléctrica como en el _Güitar Hero_. Quizás en otra vida tendría esa posibilidad, pertenecer a una banda o ser solista.

—Kanon… lo sabía de Ikki, pero no que tú tuvieras vena de metalero —ojitos brillantes— te verías genial en un atuendo heavy, y tocando una guitarra… algún día deberías demostrar tu destreza en el programa.

—No hay problema —accede sin compromisos— también podría haber sido actor de cine, ya Saga y yo tenemos destreza actuando; y a mi me encantan las películas de acción.

—Sobretodo Saga —gota mirando como el aludido sonríe desde su asiento dándose aires— pero ahora que lo dices, veo que te gusta la fama.

—¿No se nota lo suficiente? —ironiza.

—Pues si —ríe y despacha al gemelo— bien, hemos terminado con la tercera y viene ¿la cuarta carta? —se la extienden y la toma para abrirla. —Es de Tatis GR con tres (3) preguntas, y la primera va dirigida a ¡Ikki de Fenix!

Junto a la presentadora aparece una especie de antorcha humana, el ave fénix hace su aparición con todo y armadura presente.

—A eso yo le llamo invocación instantánea… —parpadea— yo que pensé que solo Seiya hacía esas coreografías para robar cámara.

—Para que lo sepas, tengo mayor popularidad que él y sin necesidad de acaparar tanto la cámara —aclara con toda falta de modestia.

—Eso me consta, pero para no darnos largas pasemos a las preguntas. **Ikki: ¿Sigues amando a Esmeralda?, ¿Pandora y tú tienen algo? **

Una dulce y triste melodía de fondo suena para darle más drama al momento, en lo que la expresión del fénix es pura melancolía.

—…A Esmeralda jamás la olvidaré —entrecierra la mirada manteniéndose en cordura frente a la pantalla a pesar del ligero ambiente melodramático— y sobre Pandora, no, —se corta la música de golpe y se recompone el semblante serio—no tengo nada con ella, y dudo que lo tenga después de lo que le hizo a mi hermano.

—Tiene sentido, aunque en la saga de Hades pareció muy "colaboradora" contigo.

—Supuse que se estaba redimiendo.

_—Maybe_, gracias por tu tiempo y por esa aparición, a propósito. Kanon mencionó que sabías de guitarra y tocabas los solos de Maiden, ¿Cuál es el que mejor dominas?

_—Run to the hills_, pero me gusta más y domino mejor _Painkiller_ de Judas Priest.

—… ustedes me tienen que dar un concierto de heavy un día de estos —lo despide—, dejando de lado mis afanes personales, la otra va para ¡Hyoga, otra vez!

El cisne regresa con una cara de pocos amigos y más después de cruzarse con Ikki, quien lo remata con la mirada. Los azules ojos del santo de hielo acuchillan a la presentadora que se abriga con los brazos al sentir la temperatura bajar de nuevo, prevé que tendrá resfriado para mañana.

—Hyoga, tu pregunta es esta: **¿Con quién vas a estar?, ¿con Fler (Flare/Freya) o con la otra?**, Asumo que se refiere a Eri de la ova de la manzana de oro.

—Pues, no es como si yo lo supiera a estas alturas —expresa dejando de lado su irritación- Fler tiene que apoyar a su hermana y todavía muestra interés por Hagen, he optado por no interferir mucho por ese lado. Con Eri he salido algunas veces que vamos a la fundación de visita, pero como es el ritmo de un caballero dudo que no pasemos de ser amigos.

—Por lo que puedo ver, te das el tupé de rechazar dos sendas damas después de cautivarlas… Shiryu no bromeaba cuando te veía como el perfecto creído casanova —Dream niega varias veces con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua— de Fler lo puedo comprender, pero Eri está libre y te dio mucha atención luego de salvarla de ese auto. Lo que puedo deducir es que tú todavía no caes en quien es tu media naranja –o no lo quieres decir(?)-, o no te interesa de momento.

—Para ser una mujer perversa captas bien y rápido las cosas.

—Me lo tomaré como el cumplido que pretendía ser, querido cisne —responde cordialmente. —Gracias por tu segunda participación. La siguiente pregunta lee es para ¡Shaina!

La amazona de Ophiucos se asoma al escenario sin prisa tras abandonar su asiento junto a Marín.

—Aquí va: **¿Con quién querrías tener un romance: Saga o Milo?**

—Con ninguno —responde clara y cortante— el primero es demasiado bipolar para mi gusto, no me gustan las personas que no tienen una personalidad definida o que sean muy ambiguos —Saga en su asiento se siente ligeramente ofendido al ser considerado bipolar a ser realmente su caso uno de _doble personalidad_ que no es lo mismo. —Y Milo, está lejos de complacer a una mujer de verdad, por eso es que está con Camus.

—Rétame y me dirás después si soy o no capaz de complacer a una mujer, culebrita —vocifera el escorpión desde su sitio— nadie tiene la culpa de que figures en la lista de colgadas por el pegaso; si no sabes de los otros es porque no has probado nada mejor.

—Yo no como de las sobras de otros, Milo —se sonríe cruel— menos las que están demasiado usadas.

—Repítelo y terminas como queso aquí y ahora…

—Y AHORA VOY A SALIIIIIR, ¡A BEBERME LOS BAREEEEEES! —canta la presentadora _Y ahora voy a salir_ de Mägo de Öz por el megáfono de Shaka, lo cual deja medio sordo y agonizando en el suelo a los que tenía cerca, con los oídos sangrantes. —Gracias otra vez Shaka —se queda esta vez con el megáfono, Shaina se retira siseando cual áspid contra Milo. Dream considera que esos dos para matarse están hechos. —Esas fueron todas las preguntas de Tatis GR, y todas por hoy ya que se nos acabó el tiempo. No bromeaba cuando decía que nos llegaron _muchas preguntas_. Catorce (14) de ellas quedarán pendientes para la siguiente entrega, como un programa extra-especial para comienzos de año. ¡Especial 2012!, ya saben…

_**Manden sus mensajes al 0099-ASK-SAINTSEIYA.**_

_**¡Estaremos esperando sus preguntas con ansias!**_

_**¡No olviden comentar y dejar reviews!**_

_¿Hades planeará en secreto hacer su propia versión de Nightmare before Christmas para el siguiente año?_

_¿Lograrán los espectros tener mayor audiencia que los santos atenienses?_

_¿Tendrá Sísifo un fetiche secreto con el color blanco?_

_¿Algún día Hyoga se enseriará con alguien y dejará de dar señales confusas con Shun?_

_¿Kanon e Ikki lograrán formar una banda de rock juntos?_

_¿Shaina y Milo? ¿Odio o atracción negada?_

_¿Podrá Saga corregir el diagnóstico errado de su supuesta "bipolaridad"? _

_¡Todo esto y mucho más en la siguiente entrega: Especial 2012!_

_¡Hasta otra!_

_Dream K. Wright Out!_


	3. Chapter 3

Para esta ocasión el programa hace su opening con el coro de _Party Rock_ de LMFAO, y en un pequeño error de los de producción –mal intencionado tal vez (?)- se ven tras las cortinas que dan al fondo del escenario las siluetas de algunos sujetos en armaduras bailando la canción muy desatadamente…

_**Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshigori.**_

_**El ASK de Saint Seiya en general pertenece a Dream K. Wright alias Signora di Cieli.**_

_**Hecho sin fines de lucro, por fan y para fans.**_

_**Todos los derechos reservados.**_

—¡Díganles que ya estamos al aire! —exclama en voz baja y disimulada la presentadora a uno de sus asistentes, que va presuroso a sacar de circulación a los caballeros misteriosos que todavía seguían dándole a la rumba después del fin del viejo año y comienzos del nuevo. —Cielos, que voy a hacer… con tanta gente _loca_ no se puede mantener un control y eso que hace rato estaban con _I'm sexy and I know it_… —Dream deja de parlotear para sí misma en la silla alta que hay en el escenario y da frente a su micrófono inalámbrico que espera por ella. Toma el artificio volviendo a su postura de presentadora y dirigente del bizarro programa. —¡Bienvenidos de nuevo nobles guerreros y dioses!, ¡Lectores, escritores y ociosos!, la tercera entrega del ASK de Saint Seiya acaba de dar comienzo siendo el primer episodio para el año 2012… lo cual significan muchas cosas, entre esas, que nuestros queridos personajes han llegado renovaditos, con nuevos deseos, aspiraciones y… —alguien del público pide la palabra—¿sí Hades?

—Yo solo quiero que la muerte reine en el mundo, es lo mismo que quería el año pasado. Y el ante pasado. —Puntualiza como si eso fuera importante de resaltar.

—Y yo quería divorciarme —masculla Zeus por lo bajo aprovechando la interrupción.

—Ah…, gracias por sus aclaraciones, creo que no todos cumplen sus metas todos los años. Pero basta de arrepentimientos, al ser este el primer programa del 2012 tenemos que proponernos ser mejores ¿no?, nuevas batallas épicas, nuevos intentos por proteger/asesinar a Athena, nuevos amores, nuevos líos, nuevos aprendices, y sobretodo… ¡nuevas preguntas que deberán responder al público lector del programa!

—Creí que esas serían las que quedaban pendientes para este año… —Dream mira a Seiya como si quisiera borrarlo de la faz de la tierra con solo mirarlo y mucha, mucha fuerza mental.

—Demonios, algún día lo lograré, solo espero que sea antes de que Sheldon Cooper logre derretir con su cerebro a sus enemigos —carraspea para recuperar la compostura, después de ese comentario el Pegaso hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer para salvar su pellejo. Hacerse el idiota. —Bien, después de que Seiya me llamara _deudora de respuestas_, _deudora de fanfics_, _deudora de dinero _y _deudora de regalos de cumpleaños _—Seiya se siente ligeramente acribillado por las presiones de la presentadora, que sin quererlo se lo ha ganado—decía que para este programa están no solo las preguntas que quedaron pendientes, sino además un _bonus extra_ que suman… ¡20 preguntas!, eso y que Ikki y Kanon prometieron dar el concierto para cerrar el programa —guiño cariñoso a los mencionados que están en sus propios asientos personalizados con un look muy heavy de los ochenta y los forros de los instrumentos a sus lados.

La presentadora se incorpora de la silla de patas altas, toma el micrófono inalámbrico con una mano y con la otra recibe el primer sobre de preguntas que le entrega el ayudante de producción.

—Comencemos con las preguntas que les tiene minako, y la primera que sería en sí la pregunta que inauguraría el año en el ASK de Saint Seiya es para… —le pone emoción dejando el suspenso en el aire por varios segundos, logrando que los personajes se impacienten y algunos les de ansiedad—¡Es para Saga! —suelta una vez que el redoble de tambores finiquita.

El orgulloso caballero de Géminis actual se acerca al escenario caminando gustoso de ser el primero de todos en ese nuevo año en contestar, como si fuera a recibir el Patriarcado del Santuario mismo por ello. Le da un codazo entre amistoso y de desquite a su hermano quien lo espanta con una mano para que deje de presumir.

—Me complace mucho ser el primero del año en subir a responder —es lo primero que dice al situarse junto a la presentadora.

—Eso se nota, bueno, a la pregunta —Saga la espera cual fueran a darle un regalo y Dream pasa a leer—**Saguin** —la cara le cambia por completo al santo ante el mote y el público disimula malamente las risas—**¿A ti te posesionaron o eres esquizofrénico?**

Las carcajadas estallan y a Saga los colores de la cara se le suben hasta que casi parece una furia griega, por no decir que por unos segundos el color de cabello se le vuelve blanco y los ojos rojos. La presentadora pide al público que se sosiegue con toda la imparcialidad que puede –cabe decir que por dentro se está descosiendo de risa-, y con su mejor cara de póker espera por la respuesta de Saga semi-poseído.

—Señorita Dream…

—Antes de que lo pienses Saga, los que envían las preguntas aquí son personas que están protegidas bajo la ley del anonimato. Información como sus nombres reales, direcciones de residencia y demás son clasificadas —aclara casi leyéndole la mente al ex patriarca—si quieres quejarte puedes hacerlo, pero estás obligado a responder la pregunta.

—Una que me llevo haciendo por trece años —agrega Kanon desde su asiento privilegiado, con toda la mala intención propia de los hermanos menores.

—¡Tú no vengas a hablar!, ¡en primer lugar fue tú culpa como terminé! —espeta apuntando a su gemelo con el dedo acusador.

—¡¿Mi culpa?, ¡yo no tenía un megalómano interno reprimido!, ¡lo siento!

—Saga… —Dream intenta recuperar la atención del gemelo mayor.

—¡Ni soy esquizofrénico!, ¡ni me posesionaron!, ¡todo fue culpa del miserable de ahí que ahora se las quiere dar de estrella de rock barata! —Dream se coloca entre Kanon y Saga, especialmente para impedir que el menor de los gemelos le aseste un golpe de guitarra al otro.

—¡De barata nada nena!, ¡Te cerraré esa bocaza cuando me veas en las portadas de los CD's y me escuches en todas las emisoras!

—¡En mis pesadillas!

—¡BASTA! —mágicamente extrae el megáfono de Shaka, visto en el episodio anterior. Los gemelos se alejan del escenario tapándose los oídos—¡SEPARADOS Y A SUS PUESTOS O ME ESCUCHARÁN CANTAR _WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS_! —apaga el aparato al ver que logró someter a los conflictivos hermanos y al público en general sin proponérselo. —Así me gusta, quietecitos, gorditos y bonitos, vamos con la siguiente pregunta que es para… ¡Shaka!

—Siento un ligero arrepentimiento por haberte cedido ese instrumento, lo has convertido en un arma de tortura —expresa muy sinceramente el de Virgo apenas sube al escenario.

—Lástima, no voy a devolvértelo hasta que deje de serme útil, ¡y ni se les ocurra robarlo! —se adelanta a los pensamientos del rubio y sus secuaces de las tribunas. Dream vuelve a centrarse en el sobre. —Shaka, la pregunta dice: **¿Por casualidad no eres pariente de Sailor Venus de Sailor Moon?, es que son iguales, quizás gemelos que se yo… **—en la pantalla gigante al fondo del escenario aparece la imagen de Sailor Venus y al lado de esta la de Shaka de Virgo, ambos en cuerpo completo a manera de que el público también sea capaz de comparar.

—¿Quién es esa mujer?, ¿en qué manga/anime trabaja? —exige saber Buda, quien ha entreabierto los ojos apenas para observar y al mismo tiempo un fusil se ha quemado en la parte de atrás del escenario por causa de la pequeña onda de cosmos liberada sin querer. Ni él mismo se explica el parecido.

—Sailor Moon, lo lleva Naoko Takeuchi —dice—pero lo importante no es quien es sino por qué se parece tanto a ti… ¿no será una hermana gemela perdida?, ¡No! ¡Ya se! —Chasquea los dedos— ¡una gemela malvada!

—Yo diría que Shaka es el gemelo malvado —quiere aclarar Kanon, todos lo miran dándole la razón—¡¿Qué no lo ven? , ¡La chica es tan dulce!, ¡es imposible que sea la mala!, y por como es Shaka no me extrañaría con lo corrompido que está… —la voz del gemelo disminuye apenas ve la amenaza de los ojos cerrados queriendo tan solo hacer el ademán de mostrarle el Tesoro del Cielo.

—En primer lugar, ni en mi vida he visto a esa señorita —se recompone volviendo a su porte altivo—si existe un parentesco lo desconozco.

—De acuerdo, gracias por todo Shaka —le despide pasando a la siguiente pregunta—veamos, le toca el turno a~~ ¡Sasha!, ¡La Atenea del siglo XVIII!

La pelimorada se acerca y la presentadora no se aguanta de ir a darle un abrazo de oso tan efusivo y propio de quien no ha visto a una vieja amiga en años, que es correspondido con modestia y ligera sorpresa por tanta fraternidad.

—Bueno, ya enserio Sasha querida —Dream siente que ya cumplió uno de sus sueños para el año 2012 y se separa—tu pregunta dice: **ya que no tenías a Tenma, ¿en el Santuario tu compañero de juegos era Kardia por ser más infantil que el propio Tenma?**

Al escuchar la pregunta le aborta una pequeña risita risueña a Sasha, quien tiene que esforzarse un poco por contestar, resistiendo la tentación de mirar a su caballero de Escorpio, quien disimula desviando la mirada fingiendo indiferencia muy mal, causando que sus compañeros se rían de su momento _tsundere_.

—En realidad… Kardia tendía a animarme muchísimo cuando era pequeña y la presión de encarnar a una divinidad se volvía demasiado pesada —lo dice con voz nostálgica pero feliz de rememorar esos tiempos—por supuesto, mucho de su personalidad me recordaba a Tenma y mis amigos del orfanato.

—_Owwwsh_ —algunos del público se enternecen con la revelación, otros sienten que tendrán coma diabético si no saltan a la pregunta pronto—¡gracias por tu tiempo linda! —la despide con efusividad y retoma su postura. —Siendo la última de las preguntas que nos dejó minako, va para ¡Kardia!, que robó la atención momentos antes con la pregunta anterior —las luces viajan al puesto del mencionado antes de que se le ocurra moverse. —**En tu capítulo extra, me gustaría saber quién te abandonó en ese hospital**, un dato que también es de interés para los fans que te adoran.

—Ooh pues —intenta en vano que no se note lo mucho que se le ha subido el ego a la cabeza por el último comentario—nadie muy importante ni digno de mencionar, pudieron ser mis padres, pudieron ser unos mendigos, ¡ni siquiera me acuerdo!, después de que salí de ese sitio lo que fue de mi antes no me importó más. Y hasta el sol de hoy es así.

—Podemos decir que debió ser _la persona que se hacía cargo de ti_, ¿no?

—Para hacerlo corto y si es lo que quieren escuchar, sí.

—Ok, si no quieres entrar en detalles, no insistiré —cambia de sobre con el asistente—esas fueron todas las preguntas de minako, y pasamos a las que nos dejó Luna s-j. La primera es una que personalmente se me hizo muy interesante, y es para tres santitos en especial: Aioria, Shaka y Milo —las luces viajan de inmediato a ellos antes de que muevan el dedo gordito del pie—, la pregunta dice así: **En la batalla de Hades, cuando Saga se topa con la armadura de Géminis manipulada por Kanon desde el templo mayor, se da cuenta de dónde procede el cosmos de su hermano y después de mantener una acalorada discusión, lanza un tremendo ataque directo a edificio papal con la intención de matar al menor. Pregunta: ¿Si este ataque pasó a través de las casas, cómo es que ustedes no hicieron nada para contenerlo, o al menos desviarlo? ¿No se pusieron a pensar que Athena podía resultar herida? ¿O es que lo vieron y les dio miedo y se hicieron los desentendidos? Haber, haber, haber, explíquenme**.

Milo y Aioria se lanzan miradas cual si sostuvieran una comunicación mental o silenciosa y fueran capaces de leerse los gestos mutuamente, luego miran a Shaka que intuye por sexto sentido lo que pretenden. El resto del público invitado se mantiene a la expectativa.

—Sabíamos que le iba a dar a Kanon —aclara Milo.

—Sí, siempre lo supimos —corrobora Aioria.

—Estaba en el libreto después de todo —añade sin remordimientos Buda.

—… —La presentadora alza una ceja escéptica mientras atrás, en los puestos de los músicos privilegiados está un Kanon atónito por la confabulación.

—¡Y yo que estaba de vuestro lado!, ¡malditos traidores!, ¡conspiradores!, ¡confabuladores!, ¡perdedores que no quieren reconocer que no lo podían parar! —despotrica teniendo a Ikki como único agarre que le impida ir a barrer los dientes de sus "compañeros".

—Vaya solidaridad la de ustedes… —Dream mira a los tres pasando a Kanon por alto y haciendo señas a seguridad de que lo mantengan quieto—saben, yo no me trago eso, para mí que como dice Kanon, ustedes tres se acobardaron o fueron incapaces de parar a Saga prefiriendo fingir demencia. Además, ¡podría haber herido a Athena si se lo proponía!, ¡y no me salgan con eso de que estaba en el libreto porque ustedes no son pitonisas!

—¡Lo que dijo ella! —alega Kanon agarrado por los de seguridad.

—Eras un traidor para nosotros en ese entonces y no confiábamos en ti, ¿qué querías que hiciéramos? —Se defiende Milo—deberías estar agradecido de que te perdonáramos después —Aioria y Shaka asienten con severidad unánime.

—Ajá… yo sigo pensando lo contrario, pero en fin, no nos vamos a largar el programa en eso —niega con la cabeza pasando la vista a la siguiente pregunta—esta va para Mu, sería bueno que te acerques porque dicen cosas muy lindas de ti —invita y el muviano accede de buena gana, mostrándose tranquilo al contraste del momento anterior. —Las palabras de Luna son las siguientes: **Mu, querido niño, te adoro. Eres lo más adorable que hay en SS, y aprovechando las cámaras (¿?) quiero decirte que yo empecé a ver la serie por ti. **—Las cámaras enfocan la carita a medio sonrojar del ariano, timidez instintiva ante tanta atención acompañada de una sonrisita. —** Resulta que una vez al regresar a casa me tope con mis hermanos viendo la televisión y al acercarme te vi en la pantalla y me quedé prendada. No tenía idea de qué trataba el argumento, no conocía a los personajes, pero tu carita de ángel me cautivó y decidí acompañar a mis hermanos sólo para asegurarme que salieras ileso de ese tremendo lio. **—Dream hace una pausa solo para deleitarse con la carita de Mu ante esas palabras, para proseguir. —**Pregunta: ¿Nos puedes contar un poquito de tu vida como aprendiz de Shion?**

—Con gusto —acepta muy conmovido por la reseña antes de la pregunta, y le pudo el efecto algo dramático que le dio la presentadora a la lectura. —El maestro Shion aparte de ser mi tutor fue como un padre para mí, durante mi formación siempre fue estricto, esa parte no la voy a negar ya que al ser el discípulo del Patriarca existía una presión adicional durante el entrenamiento y sus enseñanzas, la misma presión que seguramente tiene cualquiera como cuando su padre es maestro y en un salón de clases eres a su vez su alumno, te debe exigir igual o incluso más que a los otros alumnos si quiere demostrar y demostrarse que no tiene preferencias a pesar de los lazos de sangre y que es ante todo un profesional.

—Muy comprensible, ¿entonces Shion siempre fue así de, pues, apegado a ese ritmo contigo?

—Sí, pero eso no le restaba mi afecto —expresa, una cámara colada capta el rostro de Shion en ese momento, más nostálgico y refugiado en sus lindos recuerdos que una protagonista de novela. —También compartíamos momentos más familiares, solíamos tener una pequeña sesión de reflexión y charla al atardecer, contaba historias de nuestra tierra o de otras que conocía… fueron buenos tiempos —suspiró.

—Parece que fue una bonita parte de tu vida, y muy importante porque me hizo lo que soy.

—Lo fue.

—Gracias por tu tiempo Mu —lo ve regresar a su asiento y escucha en el fondo una nariz sonándose apostando que es la de Shion—, pasando del momento emotivo, sin ser corta nota ¡solo recuerdo que faltan otras preguntas!, la que sigue está dirigida al escorpión del siglo pasado –y digo pasado porque ya estamos en el XXI pues- ¡Milo!

El griego asciende a la tarima y no pierde la oportunidad de sacarle la lengua a Kanon, que sigue vigilado por los de seguridad. Dream tiene que carraspear audiblemente para ganarse su atención y que deje de provocar conflictos.

—Bien Milo, aquí va: **Querido Milo, no te recientas, a ti también te quiero, es sólo que Mu es irresistible.**

—Lo perdono todo.

—¿Me dejas continuar? —pide, preguntándose por qué todos los escorpiones tienen el ego tan fácil de inflar. —**Pregunta: Ahora que conoces a Degel, ¿qué opinas de él? **

—Jm, considerando que es algo así como "la vida pasada" de Camus, no me sorprendió que al inicio pareciera frío, o poco hablador. Pero conociéndolo un poco más veo que hasta resulta más abierto que mi amigo —ligera punta para el Acuario actual—, incluso para ser alguien que lee demasiado tiene muchísimos temas de conversación, vaya, yo que nunca esperé en la vida charlar sobre demasiadas cosas con alguien que rigiera Acuario.

—¿Entonces no charlas mucho con Camus?, ¿sus temas son repetitivos? —no puede evitar echarle leña al fuego.

—¡Claro que charlo con él y bastante!, es solo que Dégel me sorprendió; es una biblioteca andante.

—¡Te lo dije! —espeta Kardia desde su asiento—¡auch! —es Dégel quien le ha pegado el libro por la cabeza para que no distraiga al público.

—Vale Milo, vuelve a tu sitio y yo sigo con la otra pregunta que, ¡wow!, ¡es para Camus! —ve llegar al nombrado con bastantes ganas de responder, sin mirar a Milo en el camino—presiento que se viene la venganza o algo así… —susurra y vuelve su mirada al Maestro de los hielos, Dream saca de antemano un par de guantes para las manos y la bufanda que se reserva desde entonces para cuando le toca interrogar a los regentes de Acuario. —¿Listo para la revan…? ¡digo!, ¿listo para la pregunta Camus?

—Comience, por favor.

—No tienes que ser tan formal —suspira y va a leer—**Lo mismo que a Milo, ¿qué opinión te da Kardia?, y además, si tuvieras que elegir entre él y Milo, ¿con quién te quedarías?** , pregunta muy controversial~

—Kardia resulta incluso más primitivo que Milo, en ciertos aspectos, pero también es más… —no encuentra el adjetivo adecuado y es cuando la presentadora intenta ayudar.

—¿Refrescante?

—Se le acerca, pero digamos que sí para no hacer esto más largo —Dream asiente—, Kardia resulta más jovial y despreocupado, pero al mismo tiempo más explosivo y fácil de provocar, guarda menos entereza que Milo. —Al fondo Dégel asiente a todo lo que dice su predecesor, junto a Kardia en actitud de perro regañado y con la uña escarlata toqueteando el respaldo del brazo. —Y para contestar la segunda pregunta, no tengo ánimos de quitarle el trabajo a Dégel, Milo es más controlado y no me veo con la misma paciencia, o al menos no me entran ganas de ponerla a prueba.

—Esa es una respuesta muy… objetiva, se nota que lo analizaste bien.

—No hay nada que analizar, es cuestión de mirarlos, la comparación resulta muy fácil.

—Si tú lo dices… ¡gracias por todos Camus! —lo despide con señas casi desesperada por lo baja que se puso la temperatura—gracias a los dioses… —lee que la siguiente pregunta es para otro santo con complejo de frigorífico y saca un letrero con un palo tapando su cara y sustituyéndola por una ilustración del _meme Yaoming_—Dégel, pasa adelante.

El Acuariano pasa adelante, y no evita arquear la ceja ante el hecho de que no ve la cara de la presentadora, sino sus ojos a través de unos huequitos en donde deberían estar los ojos del rostro del meme, siendo irreales porque son diminutos.

—¿Es necesario que me haga la pregunta así?

—Lo siento —deja el letrero de lado—okey, sin rodeos y para que me pueda tomar una taza de moka caliente… **Degel, apenas te conozco, pero me caes bien. Dime, ¿cómo ha sido o cómo es lidiar con la enfermedad de Kardia?**

—Es una responsabilidad que, principalmente, fue la causante de que actualmente seamos buenos amigos. Nos obligó a compartir bastante tiempo, sin llegar a parecer excesivo porque ambos teníamos nuestras vidas, rutinas y cosas que hacer, que cabe destacar eran bastante opuestas.

—Algo así como que Kardia tenía que verte devorar tomos de libros y que tú tendrías que acompañarlo a comprar manzanas a Rodorio, por poner un ejemplo.

—Cosas por el estilo, sí —aprueba—y si nos vamos al caso de sus fiebres, controlarlas no es ningún problema. El problema es cuando tienes que obligarlo a que se quede quieto para que no le vuelva a subir.

—Lo dices como si pasara a menudo.

—No sabes cuánto. En conclusión, lidiar con la enfermedad de Kardia es algo que ya forma parte de mi vida, que nunca llegó a ser molesto ni mucho menos una rutina.

—Con los escorpio no hay rutina que valga, eso me han dicho por ahí —Dégel se retira viendo que ya la presentadora está pálida de frío, y ella lo agradece en el fondo—sería tan lindo hablar con ellos si el frío no me pegara tanto… ¡ash!. Esas fueron todas las preguntas de Luna s-j y vamos con un nuevo sobre, pero antes mi moka —le pasan una taza caliente que se bebe de a poco recuperando color, junto con el sobre que sigue para que no se olvide de llevar el programa. —Mm~ moka, cómo iba diciendo —deja la taza en una mesita que le han dejado para apoyar las cosas—siguen las preguntas que nos dejó lirba, y la primera es para… —al leer quiere volver a agarrar el letrero pero se contiene—Dégel… pero esta vez desde donde estás, dame tiempo para tomar calorcito, yo no nací pingüino…

—Cómo guste —desde su asiento muy tranquilo.

—La pregunta es esta —trago caliente de moka antes de leer**—¿Qué piensas de Serafina?, digo parecen algo unidos con esas miradas de vez en cuando, y ¿qué fue lo que pensaste cuando descubriste que ella era el cuerpo que usaría Poseidón?**, cabe destacar que yo también leí entre líneas cuando vi eso —mira al de acuariano desde el escenario, donde las luces le enfocan.

—De la señorita Serafina —empieza haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la animadora y dirigente del programa—pienso y siempre he pensado que es una mujer bondadosa, íntegra, y con una fuerza de voluntad que cualquiera envidiaría, tengo que admitir que desde joven me contagió ese espíritu de luchar esforzadamente por cumplir los sueños y objetivos que teníamos. —Musita por primera vez como en pocas veces del programa, sonriendo con levedad y perdiendo ese lindo gesto al recordar la siguiente pregunta. —Y obviamente me destrozó saber que una persona tan querida y admirada estaba siendo utilizada para ese fin.

—Obviamente, debió ser un duro golpe —afirma—gracias por tu respuesta Dégel. Pasemos al siguiente que ya lo extrañaba, si Alba-chan, me refiero a ti~ —canturrea melosa ignorando por unos segundos a los de producción que le recuerdan las normas del contrato: ser imparcial con los personajes invitados.

—No me llames así, por favor —pide con cierto deje de molestia al llegar al escenario.

—¿Acaso solo dejas que Manigoldo te llame así?, ¡no es justo! —el pisciano rueda los ojos con desdén y Dream suspira volviendo a su rol por enésima vez—la pregunta dice así: **tú me caes bien** —le mira como si quien lo dijera fuera ella y no la persona remitente—**una pregunta ¿qué opinas de Agasha?**

—¿La pequeña de Rodorio? —Dream asiente para aclarar—no tengo una opinión demasiado concreta sobre ella ya que no le llegué a conocer del todo bien, por obvias razones. Pero siempre me pareció alguien de corazón amable.

—Y que se preocupó por ti hasta el final —añade—por no decir que te admiraba.

—… no estoy seguro de eso, reitero, no le conocí demasiado bien. Sólo le prometí que protegería la villa y la ayudé cuando llevaba un ramo de flores al Patriarca. —Contesta con simpleza.

—Gracias de nuevo Alba-chan —se gana una mirada despectiva del de piscis—como me encanta fastidiarle… ¡en fin! —lo deja ir—continuamos con la siguiente pregunta, va para ¡Kardia de nuevo!, vamos a dejar que veng… —lo ve saltar de su asiento y caer de pie junto a ella en el escenario. Dream se calla unos segundos antes de hablar por lo repentino del movimiento. —Cualquiera dice que te morías por bajar aquí.

—Se estaba poniendo aburrido allá arriba con Dégel —dice sin percatarse de la glacial mirada de su amigo desde los asientos en modelo de estadio. —¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—**¿Volviste alguna vez con Atenea al bar de Calvera?... porque creo que al final de tu Gaiden los invita para que regresen algún día**

—Yo sí lo hice, alguna que otra vez me tocaba pasar por ese pueblo le hacía una visita. Pero de volver con Sasha… —se acerca a su oreja y masculla algunas palabras apuradas a las que Dream asiente varias veces. —Entonces así Sísifo no se enteraba de nada.

—Ya, vaya papá más sobreprotector —ríe—debió ser más difícil que Sasha saliera de Santuario una vez despertada como Atenea. Gracias por compartir otro rato Kardia~ hoy siento que los escorpiones predominan en este episodio… ¡Seguimos! —vuelve al sobre—es el turno de ¡Shaka nuevamente!, ¡QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS! —grita por el megáfono lo último haciendo que el Buda le tiemblen las venas de la frente por la irritación al cubrirse los oídos que le son especialmente sensibles, seguido por la iluminación que le da de lleno.

—Juro que destruiré ese aparato del infierno…

—Quien te manda a dárselo en primer lugar —le contesta un cauteloso Aioria que también tiene las orejas tapadas, a su lado Aioros lleva unas orejeras de felpa blanca y está muy tranquilo.

—Cómo venía diciendo, Shaka, esta es la pregunta: **si pudieras tener novia ¿cómo seria o qué características tendría ella?**

—Te juro por el altísimo Buda, es decir, yo, que no sería como tú —herida en el ego de Dream. Complacido el del Virgo vuelve a su tono de voz ominoso para continuar respondiendo—. Dado que responderé superficialmente, diré que esta debería ser virtuosa, con una personalidad que logre despertar mi interés cosa muy difícil, y casta.

—Ahm… ¿entre las virtudes figura el tener que soportar tu ego desmedido? —la presentadora ve como su taza de moka explota y se le aguan los ojos como perrito regañado ante la respuesta de Shaka, que solo entreabrió los ojos otra vez. —No mas faltaba, narcisistas resentidos, _geez _—masculla apenas entendible, picada por lo de su bebida. —Pasemos a la siguiente pregunta antes de que se pierda el respeto, y es para… OMG! ¡para Hades!

Los espectros que ni… sí, ni esféricas le prestaban atención al programa ya que estaban figurando demasiada gente del bando ateniense y a ellos les tenían de lado; se levantan como masa negra que son y apoyan en silencio solemne que su dios descienda en toda su oscura gloria al escenario. Dream puede oler _la muerte_ y la misma tensión en el aire, en estos momentos agradece estar en tan buenos términos con el señor del Inframundo.

—¡Bien Hades!, espero que no haya problemas si me sigo dirigiendo a ti de esta manera tan familiar.

—No lo hay, puedes proseguir —le permite.

—Gracias —respeto ante todo señores, respeto ante todo—, la pregunta es esta: **¿Soy yo o te gusta elegir avatares bien parecidos? porque si me preguntas para mí los avatares de Hades eran jóvenes, muy bien parecidos con el debido respeto **_**cof cof**_**... ¿Y nunca te preguntaste donde estaba Perséfone?**

—Mis avatares solo debían cumplir con el requisito de poseer el corazón más puro y benevolente de la tierra, imagino que su belleza exterior solo representaba algo de lo que ya poseían por dentro —explica el dios paciente—, y si nos orientamos por la belleza exterior, sépase que hasta los dioses tenemos ese detalle en cuenta para elegir nuestros avatares cuando queremos encarnar.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente, porque no te veo ni a ti ni a ninguno de ustedes encarnando en alguien poco agraciado.

—Así es, y por lo segundo. Sí, siempre me pregunté dónde estaría Perséfone, pero al parecer nuestro creador y dirigente de trama nunca pensó que yo estaba casado, o no le dio importancia.

—Vale, esperemos que si hay otra guerra santa y te toca participar te anexen a Perséfone en tus filas —el dios asiente y regresa a su asiento junto a sus subordinados. —Estas fueron todas las preguntas de lirba y —cambia el sobre por uno de la mesa—siguen las preguntas que nos deja saphira… —lee la introducción en ingles alzando una ceja—_So, I studied english more time ago, but, my english is very poor, actually is just the practice. Thanks for your correction in the before chapter _—sonríe con algo de timidez por esa modesta demostración. —Pasando de una vez a las preguntas, la primera va dirigida a uno que curiosamente pasó al escenario el programa anterior, y el anterior… ¡Sísifo de Sagitario!

El caballero se acerca al escenario saludando a su público, y también a la presentadora; se ve como si ya se acostumbrara a estar allí todo el tiempo.

—¿Cuál será la pregunta de este episodio, señorita Dream?

—**¿Qué te traes con el color blanco? ¿Y cómo que el primer beso de El Cid fue contigo? ¿Acaso ustedes tenían una relación o fue de esos besos accidentales? ¿Te gusto el beso? ¿Te gusta o gustaba El Cid?** —Dream alza la vista después del bombardeo.

—… ¿no son muchas preguntas para tratarse solo de una? —responde después del acribillamiento con una sonrisa torcida y compungida.

—Solo responde una por una, como mejor puedas —aconseja tomando asiento en la silla alta.

—No me traigo nada con el color blanco, solo me parece un color bonito —comienza—y lo de ese beso, fue un pequeño _accidente_ durante un entrenamiento, nada muy comprometedor…

—Claro… —entrecierra la mirada con movimiento de cejas.

—Y no teníamos una relación de besos accidentales…

—¡¿Entonces si anduvieron en algo? —se aprovecha del cruce de palabras—¡no te atrevas a rectificar!

—E-está bien, como digas… —prefiere dejarlo así y mantener la postura ante tanta intromisión en su vida privada—solo para acabar, El Cid es una gran persona, le admiro y respeto mucho…

—Y te gusta —completa Dream apoyando un lado del rostro con el dorso de la mano, y el codo en su rodilla cruzada con la otra.

—Eso lo estás diciendo tú —corrige el antiguo Sagitario—y sí, me gusta por lo que es, y quien es. Nos pasa a todos, ¿no?

—Si claro, lo que no nos pasa a todos es que usemos respuestas tan ambiguas para no revelar los detalles~, pero dejémoslo así porque se te quiere —lo deja ir y ve como Sísifo hace un gesto parecido a quitarse el sudor de la cara con cierto alivio. —El siguiente en pasar es un nuevo bronceadito, ¡Shun de Andrómeda!

El joven de la nebulosa asciende al escenario después de ser animado por sus camaradas más cercanos y amigos. Dream saluda al muchacho tratando de que se sienta cómodo allí, a los ojos de todo y todos.

—Bien Shun, dice así: **¿Qué piensas con lo que paso contigo y Hyoga en la casa de Libra? ¿Por qué te fuiste cuando le hicieron esas preguntas a Hyoga? y no te hagas sabes de cuales hablo... Te escapaste porque te dio pena o tenías miedo jeje, Y la última pregunta ¿qué piensas de él como amigo y como persona?**

—Pensé que solo era una pregunta… —musita fatigado, como si le hubieran succionado el aire—¿por qué todos le dan tanta importancia a lo ocurrido en Libra?, eso siempre me intrigó.

—¿No será porque fue _demasiado_ comprometedor?

—Está bien —reúne paciencia para no verse tan desesperadamente obvio como Sísifo—no pienso nada en especial sobre lo sucedido en Libra, hice lo que debía hacer para salvarlo de su estado de congelación —aclara en un tono serio no muy propio de él—¡y no me escapé!, ¡había ido por agua!, Shyriu y Seiya pueden atestiguarlo.

—Ya Shun —no se esperaba que el chico tras tanta bondad pudiera llegar a ser voluble—te creemos, no estás en un juicio.

—Lo siento —se disculpa moderando su carácter—y sobre lo que pienso de Hyoga… es que a pesar de su personalidad y reticencia hacia ciertos aspectos de nuestro pasado, es una persona buena y agradable. Aunque a veces resulte pesado, esa es su manera de bromear.

—Se nota que son buenos amigos —sonríe—eso me recuerda que hay una imagen que parece oficial, donde salen los cinco de pequeños y Hyoga sentado encima de Seiya con Shyriu tratando de ayudarle… ¿a eso te referías con "pesado"?

—Más o menos —se rasca la nuca con una sonrisa compungida por el recuerdo.

—Gracias por tu participación Shun, ¡no vuelvas a huir cuando aparezcan más imágenes comprometedoras! —ahora la pesada es ella y Shun se lo hace saber con sus amables ojos verdes. —La última pregunta de saphira es para… —lee—¡¿por qué ese de nuevo? —suelta y chasquea la lengua tratando de volver a su porte neutral—Shaka, pasa adelan…

El sonido de algo explotando en varios pedazos muy cerca de ella la alerta, haciendo que la presentadora de un brinco. Tras el humo se ve el megáfono vuelto nada en el suelo...

—¡NOOOOO! —lanza un grito dramático—¡¿Por quéeeeee? —solloza.

—Fue solo un parpadeo, tenía algo en el ojo —se disculpa Shaka en un tono que obviamente, no tiene nada de arrepentido llegado al escenario. Dream lo asesina unos segundos con la mirada jurando venganza contra el caballero de la virgen. —¿Cuál o cuáles son las preguntas está vez, señorita?

—Ahora las leo —dice en tono sorpresivamente neutro**—¿Porque tienes un megáfono?, siempre pensé que eras del tipo silencioso y eso fue totalmente inesperado (?)**—para Dream también fue inesperado**—¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Qué piensas de los otros caballeros de oro, tus compañeros? y ¿cuales te caen mejor? Y la última, ¿si eligieras a alguno para ir a alguna parte por cualquier razón, a quién erigirías?**

Nada intimidado por la lluvia de preguntas, dadas las experiencias anteriores de sus compañeros, la encarnación de Buda se digna a contestar:

—Lo del megáfono, se ha usado bastante para darle entonación a algunas palabras expresadas en nuestros combates, es un truco que se usa mucho en la animación aunque no lo crean —la presentadora se ha imaginado a Shaka gritando ¡KAN! Por un megáfono y hasta le parece bizarramente creíble—y sí, disfruto de la calma, por ello es que cometí el error de darle esa cosa a nuestra querida presentadora —Dream le sonríe cínicamente, casi llegando a igualar a Saga—¿Y qué si me gusta alguien?, no de momento, ni espero que suceda inmediatamente, las cosas a su tiempo. Sobre lo que pienso de los otros caballeros… bueno, nadie siendo humano puede ser perfecto —se pueden ver las caras algo… poco amistosas por el lado de los dorados del siglo XX—pero hacen lo que pueden, cada uno a su manera. ¿Y cuáles me caen mejor?, diría que con Mu me llevo mejor que el resto, Camus me parece de los pocos conscientes, y Kanon, con todo su historial lleno de manchas, se ha ganado mi respeto, de la misma forma que Aioria incluso antes de que el nombre de su hermano mayor se limpiara.

—Quien se esperaría de ti que tras eso fueras comprensivo respecto a lo de Aioros…

—Los pecados de uno no infringen en otro, así estén unidos por la sangre.

—Falta la última pregunta Shaka y comienza el concierto —apura, porque el tiempo se les acaba.

—Si es de salir fuera de Santuario, a algún lugar en especial… siempre me ha llamado la atención conocer el Tibet, por lo que me ha hablado Mu de esa región. No habría mejor guía que él para ese viaje.

—_Of course_ , ¡bueno!, ¡gracias Shaka!, ¡fue un placer aunque no para mí tenerte aquí! —dice espantándolo con la mano cual si fuera una mosca gigante y dorada, jurando vengarse con su nuevo juguete de navidad.

—Antes de irme le aconsejaría que guardara más su postura como ente imparcial, podría tener problemas con su contrato —Dream rechina los dientes ante la sonrisa de suficiencia del otro que se despide con ese gesto y un movimiento elegante.

Mientras la presentadora pide a los dioses del Olimpo, al Caos mismos y a Cosmos por si falta, que le den paciencia infinita o al menos una dosis considerable; los de producción le hacen llegar una llamada por el auricular izquierdo que tiene en la oreja. Recibe la llamada y asiente varias veces.

—Señores~, antes de despedir el programa nos llega una pregunta sorpresa y de última hora por parte de mi querida amiga Suigin Walker —algunos del estrado que ya han tenido la oportunidad de contestar sus preguntas, o siquiera leer mientras espiaban sus conversaciones y visitas de ambas escritoras, sudan frío y piden con toda su alma no ser los "afortunados" que tengan que responder. —Veo que están muuuy emocionados, así que no los haré esperar más —corta la llamada después de despedirse efusivamente de su amiga—ella dejó esta pregunta a uno de los jueces del inframundo —muchos sueltan un suspiro de alivio y se ven a los tres jueces mirándose las caras cual si fueran a elegir de los tres al Míster Universo—y el ganador de la noche es… ¡Radamanthys!

Lo anima a subir y este lo hace tras recibir las palmadas en los hombros de sus colegas. El Wyvern hace acto de presencia en el escenario y saluda bastante formal a la presentadora, quien corresponde de igual manera.

—Para cerrar esta es tu pregunta, ¿listo? —recibe solo un asentimiento de su parte—aquí va: **Radamanthys, ¿eres masoquista o de verdad te gusta que te peguen?, no enserio, lo digo porque tanto en Lost Canvas como en la Saga de Hades de Kurumada siempre eres herido y por no decir humillado por Pandora, ¡y tú sigues ahí tras ella!, ¡hasta Cheshire que es la mascota recibe mejor trato que tú!**... dioses, ¡hasta yo me hago esa pregunta!

—No eres la única —dice Minos desde su asiento y Aiacos a su lado asiente a modo de que también tiene la espina de la duda clavada.

—Entonces, ¿qué nos tienes que decir a eso, Radamanthys? —le acerca el micrófono a ese rostro antes serio, ahora contrariado que muestra cuán ardua es su lucha interna por no despedazar a la gente de ahí y mantenerse a pesar de la vergüenza.

—Digo que hago y seguiré haciendo lo que tenga que hacer por el bien de los objetivos del señor Hades —dice en tono solemne—el trato que la señora Pandora tenga conmigo no interesa, solo estoy para servir y hasta el final lo pienso sostener.

—Ya pero… ¿tener que dejar pasar tanto maltrato físico?, ¿eso valía en el contrato? —pregunta a los otros dos jueces quienes se encogen de hombros—parece que ustedes no leen las letras pequeñas… en fin, supongo que a ti eso no te importa mucho ¿no?

—Soportar eso no es nada comparado con el campo de batalla, señorita.

—Supongo… bueno señores ya saben, el maltrato laboral por la parte de los espectros está a la orden del día, ¡lean las letras pequeñas de los contratos antes de firmarlos! —avisa tras permitir que el juez regrese a su asiento, con sus colegas mirándole no muy convencidos de la respuesta puesto que a ellos no les pegan tan seguido.

Kanon e Ikki suben a una plataforma más elevada del escenario donde está Dream, sorpresivamente a sus espaldas están Hyoga en el teclado, Hakurei en el bajo y Death Mask en la batería, también con atuendos acordes al momento aunque el lemuriano se adhiere más estilo hippie. Los dos guitarristas toman cada uno su micrófono y sueltan sincronizados la introducción de la canción:

_**Shot through the heart and your to blame**_

_**Darling you give love a bad name~**_

El de cáncer hace sonar tres veces las baquetas antes de que el grupo comience a tocar lo que irreconociblemente es la introducción de _You give love a bad name_ de Bon Jovi (_recomendación al público lector:__ buscar la canción en youtube o descargarla para una mejor didáctica_). Los gritos del público invitado, inclusive de algunos de los espectros y dioses que vitorean la canción como si algo les moviera en la sangre por la música y todos por primera vez fueran uno olvidando sus diferencias. La misma presentadora los anima mientras presenta los créditos al final del programa.

_**Manden sus mensajes al 0099-ASK-SAINTSEIYA.**_

_**¡Estaremos esperando sus preguntas con ansias!**_

_**¡No olviden comentar y dejar reviews!**_

—¡Hasta una nueva entrega del ASK de Saint Seiya!, ¡quedan preguntas por contestar y muchas sorpresas por revelar!, por hoy, ¡A rockanrolear se ha dicho! —se lanza al público y es llevada por las manos de los personajes mientras el coro suena fuerte de la voz tanto de Kanon como de Ikki.

_**Shot through the heart and your to blame**_

_**You give love a bad name! (bad name)**_

_**I play my part and you play your game**_

_**You give love a bad name! (bad name)**_

_**You give loveeeee a bad name.**_

_¿Quiénes serán los caballeros misteriosos que estaban bailando tras la cortina?_

_¿Logrará al menos un dios cumplir con su deseo de nuevo año?_

_¿La presentadora podrá algún día saldar sus deudas?_

_¿Saga estará de verdad poseído?_

_¿Alguna vez Shaka y la presentadora harán las paces? ¿Conseguirán un nuevo megáfono?_

_¿Cuál fue el secreto que Kardia desveló a la presentadora de cómo hizo que Sasha saliera del Santuario a espaldas de Sísifo?_

_¿Hay una confabulación contra Kanon? ¿Podrá convertirse en una estrella de rock y cerrarle la boca a Saga?_

_¡Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente episodio!_

_¡Hasta otra!_

_Dream K. Wright Out!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hands high like a roller coaster_

_This love is taking over_

_Take us higher here we go_

_Oh, oh, oh_

**_Welcome to the show!_**

_Gravity we're defying_

_'Cause we were made for flying_

_We're about to lose control_

**_Welcome to the show…_**

_**Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshigori.**_

_**El ASK de Saint Seiya en general pertenece a Dream K. Wright alias Signora di Cieli.**_

_**Hecho sin fines de lucro, por fan y para fans.**_

_**Todos los derechos reservados.**_

Tras la pequeña introducción con Britt Nicole y su canción _Welcome to the show_, el programa favorito de los televidentes saintseyescos comienza a rodar. Las cámaras recorren las gradas del público, los personajes de distintas órdenes, rangos, dioses y lugares; todos reunidos en un mismo sitio y bajo una misma tutora. Hablando de tutora, esta ya se encuentra al pie del escenario saludando al los personajes del elenco y, por supuesto, a los lectores, escritores, ociosos y curiosos que siguen el programa de preguntas y respuestas. Sus galas ahora son el mismo conjunto elegante con la mini-chistera, sólo que negro con rojo, y una rosa roja adornando su bolsillo izquierdo.

—Nuevamente, bienvenidos a esta nueva entrega del ASK de Saint Seiya —habla al micrófono inalámbrico en tono jovial—, que regresa con otro episodio de preguntas que, como ya saben, nuestros queridos personajes de Saint Seiya deberán responder. Quiero comentarles que, personalmente, como presentadora de este programa y como autora de algunos –bizarros- fanfics de este clásico insuperable me siento… ¡profundamente agradecida y halagada porque este programa tenga tanta audiencia y preferencia entre los amantes de la serie!, ¡de verdad!, ¡gracias por seguir comentando y enviando preguntas!

El público invitado aplaude, así como los personajes y demás miembros del equipo técnico del programa y producción del canal donde se transmite, cuya señal y localización es uno de los tantos misterios de la humanidad(?). Dream intenta que las mejillas no se le coloreen tanto por la emoción, siendo un poco difícil porque es fácil de hacer sonrojar.

—Y en agradecimiento por esto, les tenemos algunas sorpresas para este episodio, y entre esas está la siguiente… —inspira aire, uno de los asistentes hace redoble de tambores y el público sostiene la tensión que queda en el ambiente por algunos segundos—, a partir de aquí, en cada entrega del ASK, tendré a mi lado un ayudante que me apoyará con las preguntas que se respondan durante el episodio… y ese ayudante será… ¡uno de los personajes del elenco!, ¡para hoy!, ¡denle un aplauso a… Manigoldo de Cáncer!, ¡en honor a su maravilloso Gaiden que todavía está en publicación!

El caballero de Cáncer del siglo XVIII sale del fondo del escenario en ropas casuales, los de vestuario lo han dejado como una versión más actual de sí mismo: lleva puesto unos pantalones negros de mezclilla, una chaqueta a juego y debajo una camisa de oficina con el cuello levantado y las mangas arremangadas a la altura del codo, calzando unos mocasines italianos que su predecesor Death Mask le ha sugerido. Manigoldo no se entretiene mucho saludando al público y llega directo junto a la presentadora, que no se contiene de darle un efusivo abrazo, casi al punto de guindarse de su cuello.

—¡Espera!, ¡¿Puedes hacer estas cosas estando al aire, muchachita? —reclama un poco escandalizado por las cámaras grabando las acciones de la castaña.

—¿Qué cosa?, ¿darte un abrazote por tu gran actuación en tu Gaiden?, ¡claro que puedo! —le planta un ruidoso beso en la mejilla, jurándose que después tendrá problemas con cierta persona por eso. Se despega y se compone. —Gracias por aceptar la invitación de venir, es un verdadero placer conducir el programa contigo Manigoldo, sabes que soy una gran fan tuya.

—Después de que casi me estrangulas, ya me consta —dice medio en broma y medio enserio rascándose la nuca—, ¿y bien?, ¿qué tengo que hacer Dream?

Un asistente del programa hace entrega de los sobres, que contienen las preguntas del programa a Manigoldo, los recibe y sostiene todavía un poco confundido. La presentadora sonríe paciente.

—Pues, literalmente, los dos haremos las preguntas del programa, y nos ayudaremos mutuamente para sacar la verdad a todo el que deba contestar —movimiento pícaro de cejas dando a entender el implícito de las ventajas al estar con ella y saborear un momento el poder.

—Suena bien como lo dices —sonríe correspondiendo la picardía de la presentadora al ver las posibilidades de molestar a alguien—, entonces que comience la función.

Deja los sobres encima de la mesa de dos puestos que está a disposición de los conductores del programa en caso de que se fastidien de estar levantados. Le extiende el primero a la chica que lo toma y abre con un movimiento ágil.

—Daremos inicio con las preguntas de TatisGR, este es ya su segunda lista de preguntas —sonríe—esto nos demuestra que le ha caído bien el programa —hace una pausa para leer—la primera pregunta va dirigida a, nada más y nada menos que el protagonista de la serie, ¡Seiya de Pegaso!

En las cornetas suena la música introductoria del primer opening de la serie, hasta que Manigoldo grita a los del sonido:

—¡Quítenlo!, ¡no tenemos tiempo para entraditas protagónicas! —obedecen y se escucha el sonido de un disco rayado, dejando a Seiya a mitad de su presentación de quien le hace honor al que lleva el nombre de la serie.

—¡Oigan!, ¡¿Por qué lo pararon?, ¡no había terminado de correr y hacer la pirueta! —se queja el joven protagonista de catorce años a medio camino del escenario.

—Lo siento Seiya, Manigoldo por un lado tiene razón, tiempo no nos sobra precisamente.

—¿Lo dices por el montón de trabajo? —se burla—, y has estado bastante perezosa, la última vez te vi con los jueces del inframundo en el karaoke haciendo el relajo—se escucha una exclamación por el bando de los espectros, y también algunos santos de Athena que miran a sus enemigos, un poco descolocados—, que por cierto, aprovecho para decir que Radamanthys canta mejor que Minos, y este debería seguir su carrera como marionetista.

Dream y Manigoldo se quedan perplejos ante semejante ataque tan –sobretodo- bien empleado, y en frente de todo el público. No se esperaban tal venganza por parte del muy polémico y criticado protagonista.

—¡Esa bestia no canta mejor que yo! —allí está Minos parado de su asiento, señalando al Wyvern con el dedo—¡lo que pasa es que tienes el cerebro tan reducido que no reconoces un reflejo del vocalista de _Rammstein_ cuando lo escuchas!, ¡burro alado ignorante!

—Ya Minos, no es para tanto —Aiacos intenta devolverlo a su asiento empujándole de los hombros—, pero ya sabes que Rada te ganó imitando a _Versailles_.

—¡Porque es un amanerado!

—¡¿Cómo que amanerado? —el aludido ya se arremanga la camisa dispuesto a romperle la cara al Grifo.

—Ah, esos tres son ruidosos, ¿no pueden callarse? —Seiya se restriega un dedo en el oído, despreocupado, pero encantado de por primera vez haber causado el caos en el programa. —Todavía me sorprende que los aguantes, Dream-san.

—Son lindos, aunque no lo creas Seiya, y mucho más que tú —sisea la presentadora mientras Manigoldo pide a seguridad que aplaquen la pequeña discusión de quien hacía mejor cover de cual artista—, bueno, pasemos a tu pregunta: **¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesto a hacer por un amigo?, y no me refiero a una batalla.**

—Pensé que me pondrías una más difícil —fanfarronea completamente relajado, ignorando que desde su asiento Minos prepara una truculenta venganza—siempre he dicho: por un amigo, se hace cualquier cosa.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

—Cualquier cosa —asevera.

—¿Incluso cosas que no quieras hacer? —añade Manigoldo maquinando una treta.

—No veo porqué no quiera hacer algo por mis amigos —se encoge de hombros, muy inocente de lo que ambos presentadores piensan y conducen con malicia.

—Es decir, si por ejemplo, un favor de Shun, es que le ayudes a deshacerse de un acosador, pero este resulta ser gay, ¿te harías pasar por gay simulando ser la pareja de Shun para que le deje en paz?

El público se muere por ver como Seiya intenta librarse de la encrucijada en la que le han puesto ambos presentadores, quizás a modo de venganza. El protagonista tiene cara de querer que la tierra se lo trague y maldice no haberse dado cuenta de que iba directo a una trampa.

—Pues… ¡lo siento Shun!, ¡pídeselo a Hyoga!, ustedes prometen mas como pareja así sea de mentiritas —y así el valiente guerrero protagonista se da a la fuga del escenario, pasando de la mirada asesina que le lanzan el Cisne y Fénix, que son detenidos por seguridad para que no persigan y maten al castaño. Shun desde su asiento entierra el rostro en las manos preguntándose si hizo algún mal en su vida pasada o el haber sido el recipiente de Hades le dejó un karma.

—Vaya amigos que están hechos esos —Manigoldo niega con la cabeza—en mis tiempos éramos más leales.

—Es el límite de la amistad, hoy lo descubrimos —codea Dream encogiéndose de hombros, continua leyendo el sobre—la segunda pregunta va para Hyoga, por favor, acércate al escenario y desiste de la idea de perseguir y matar a Seiya, eso lo puedes hacer _tras cámaras_… —mira a los jueces—ya tienes cómplices garantizados.

Hyoga sube al escenario después de cruzar la vista unos instantes con los jueces, hay un posible acuerdo visual para lo insinuado por la presentadora.

—Espero que no sea otra pregunta rara, ¿qué no pueden preguntar nada normal? —mira a las cámaras, dirigiéndose al público lector.

—¿Cuál sería la gracia del programa si preguntaran cosas normales?, bien, eso no importa. Tus preguntas –sí, son varias- dicen así: **¿Le tienes miedo al compromiso? Si dices no quiero uno ¿por qué no tienes una relación formal?, y no me salgas con eso de los deberes de un santo porque sino mira a Aioria y Marín. Y en caso de uno si (lo dudo) ¿por qué?** —hace una pausa para ver la cara de Hyoga bajo su mano, en expresión de _"Why God? Why?"_—**referente a lo de Shun y la batalla de las 12 casas, eso fue muestra de una gran amistad porque nadie dejaría morir a un amigo, ¿cómo pueden pensar mal de Shun? Sobre todo, y para Ikki le digo que debe estar muy orgulloso de su hermano y que me encantó su entrada y si tiene más popularidad que Seiya.**

—Por lo menos alguien opina distinto… —murmura Shun mas seguro en su asiento, recibiendo la consoladora mano de Shyriu en su hombro. Al lado Ikki asevera todas las palabras leídas de la carta, por supuesto, muy orgulloso de su hermano menor.

—¿Y bien chaval? —interrumpe Manigoldo el silencio—¿qué tienes que decir a tu defensa?

—A ver, vamos a estar claros en algo —inspira hondo mordiéndose las ganas de soltar algunas palabrotas rusas en frente a la cámara, sobretodo porque sabe que su maestro lo está mirando desde el estrado. —Lo que yo haga con mi vida personal no es vuestro problema, ¿estamos?, no le temo al compromiso, solo que no he querido asumirlo con nadie, son cosas que todos elegimos en su momento. No tengo compromisos, no pienso tenerlos ahora, y no sé si los tenga más adelante.

—Oooh, el Cisne ha hablado~ —Dream le adula sin tomárselo en serio.

—Estos chavales de ahora vienen ya acomplejados —murmura Manigoldo—, vaya futura generación.

—Unos que quieren comprometerse y otros que no —ve marchar a Hyoga quien siente haberse quitado un gran peso de encima—, las siguientes preguntas van dirigidas a Shun —el peliverde se acerca mucho más tranquilo, después de sentir que su reputación está "más limpia"—: aquí va Shun**, ¿Tienes Novia? ¿O en eso estas?, si tienes, ¿quién es?, ¿no tienes?, ¿entonces qué hay de June?**

El muchacho de la nebulosa suspira con pesadez, ya le parecía que no todo podía ser perfecto por mucho tiempo.

—No tengo novia, creo que no es nada raro siendo como son nuestras vidas... —comienza diciendo con clama metódica—, y antes de que resalten el caso de Aioria y Marín, ese es uno muy particular, no quiere decir que todos sean así.

—¿Entonces consideras que Aioria es afortunado?

—Yo creo que lo es si me permites opinar, Dream —corrobora Manigoldo—, no es algo "normal" que un santo tenga novia, ni chica fija. Si no tienes que ver el contraste de mi maestro y su hermano, que por lo menos logró traer vida al mundo después de la guerra.

—Tienes toda la razón Mani, pero eso fue porqué Hakurei tenía tiempo libre —algunos de los colegas de Aioria le dirigen miraditas, un tanto celosas o envidiosas por su condición, quizás, o solo acusación. El león no se da por aludido, ni les presta atención alguna. —¿Y qué nos dices de June?, hay muchos fans que te emparejan con ella desde la primera –y única- vez que salió en la serie.

—De eso ya me han hablado un poco… yo estimo mucho a June, es una gran guerrera, a veces pienso que mejor que yo —admite con modestia, y ligera, ligerita vergüenza—, pero hablar de un romance, ¿no es algo muy rápido?

—Si tú lo consideras así, no me parece que casi 7 años de conocerse sea algo "rápido", pero tú bien sabrás —el chico de Andrómeda se marcha al considerar que lo ha respondido todo. Dream pasa a la siguiente persona—hoy parece que la inauguración del programa las llevan los bronceados protagonistas… Ikki, ¡es tu turno de responder! —. El Fénix coloca una mano en el hombro de su hermano dándole apoyo mientras ambos siguen de largo a sus destinos, sube la escalinata dispuesto a contestar la pregunta.

—Ya por cómo han hecho sufrir a los anteriores, incluyendo a mi hermano, debo esperarme algo similar ¿no? —directo y realista.

—Este chico me agrada —sonríe Manigoldo a la postura de Ikki.

—Pues, te diré que tienes algo de suerte, solo un poquito porque Tatis dice que eres su caballero favorito. Y solo para añadir, también eres mi predilecto de los de Bronce —guiña un ojo recibiendo una sonrisa ladina en respuesta—, bien Ikki, aquí viene… **¿Cómo superas la pérdida de un gran amor?, ¿Y tienes novia?, Si tienes, ¿quién es? que la mato, ¿no tienes?, súper... Llámame**

Algunos silbidos por parte del público revolotean en todo el programa, virotes y comentarios que en realidad no intimidan nada al mayor de los de bronce. Ante las cámaras, Ikki se mantiene como si nada.

—De superar, sólo sigo mirando adelante, continúo con vida y de esa forma puedo cumplir con la promesa de _ese amor_ —explica tratando de ser lo más claro, sin entrar en detalles—. De tener novia, no, no la tengo.

—¿Lo dices porque Tatis puede llegar a matarla, o por qué de verdad no la tienes?

—Porque de verdad no la tengo.

—Cielos, es enserio, Aioria es un afortunado… —Manigoldo asiente a esa afirmativa—gracias por tu tiempo Ikki —él mismo se retira dejando una mano alzada despedirse—, y la pregunta que culmina la carta de Tatis es para el dúo de gemelos favorito de la serie, ¡Saga y Kanon!

Los gemínanos se aproximan cada uno desde puntos individuales y notablemente distanciados, y se destacan principalmente porque mientras que Saga luce una ropa muy casual y fresca, Kanon aparece un poco cargado al estilo heavy, renegado a abandonar su repentina obsesión por el rock.

—Me gusta el estilo del menor, aunque parece saturado.

—Y a mí —apoya a Manigoldo y saluda a los gemelos—, es lindo tenerlos juntos aquí chicos. Es la primera vez que suben a la par ¿no?

Saga y Kanon se miran un momento, encogen los hombros en sincronía perfecta no planeada poniendo cara despreocupada y unos cuantos "sí" y "quizás, pero no tiene importancia". Le deja claro que en esos días han estado llevándose no muy bien.

—Ya, entonces aquí les va la última de Tatis: **Saga y Kanon, ¿estarían dispuestos a hacer un trió?, ¿o ya lo han hecho?** —Dream se muerde los labios y mira las caras de los gemelos entre petrificadas, incrédulas y casi horrorizadas.

—Con hacer un trió… te refieres a… —empieza decir Kanon.

—¿Compartir una mujer en la cama? —termina Saga.

—¿O prefieren compartir a un hombre? —Manigoldo no se contiene en empeorar la impresión de los gemelos del siglo XX.

—¡NO! ¡NUNCA! —chillan al unísono como par de histéricos y se señalan mutuamente con el dedo— ¡JAMÁS EN LA VIDA COMPARTIRÍA ALGO CON **ESE**!

—Esto arruina las fantasías de muchas… —Dream chasquea la lengua decepcionada por la respuesta—, hasta donde les lleva el egoísmo… —niega con la cabeza.

—Luces decepcionada.

—¿Se nota? —mira a Manigoldo quien se ríe de su aparente desgracia—, ya pues, eso era todo chicos. Les llamaremos si deben responder otra pregunta juntos.

Los ve marcharse con algo de pesar, preguntándose por qué los dioses tuvieron que hacer de géminis un signo tan centrado en sí mismo, si al final el mito de los tríos con gemelos iba a ser eso, un mito. Atrás Saga y Kanon siguen discutiendo por la pregunta, o quizás de ella se han desviado a otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver. Hermanos al fin.

—Oye, tienes otra pregunta —le avisa Manigoldo sacándola de su ensueño.

—¿Eh?, ¡¿yo? —lee—hum… no sabía que hasta los presentadores recibían preguntas…

—Yo la leo —toma la carta y empieza con un carraspeo—: **Dream, ¿puedo aparecer en tu programa una vez? **

—Bueno, la verdad en mi contrato no figura que se acepten lectores/escritores que participen abiertamente en el programa, pero es una opción ¿no? —mira al equipo de producción que se encoge de hombros—, no puedo responder a eso hasta tener la certeza —sonríe a modo de disculpa—lo siento, prometo planteárselo a la gente del canal. Por ahora, solo puedo complacerlos con ¡más preguntas!, Manigoldo, ¿nos haces esta vez los honores?

—Esperaba que lo dijeras —su sonrisa denota que espera disfrutar mucho de lo que diga el sobre. Lo abre y comienza a leer conteniendo las ganas de reír—, bueno señores lectores y televidentes, tenemos aquí a Kari Leira Lufkin, que generosamente ha donado unas cuantas preguntitas. Comenzando por el niño de bronce con la armadura _–cofcofafeminadacofcof-_ de las cadenas, creo que no hace falta decir su nombre.

—No soy un niño —aclara el muchacho intentando en vano disimular su enojo contra Manigoldo—, y creo que para que los lectores sepan a quien te refieres deberías llamarlos por su nombre como Dream-san hace.

—¿Para qué?, si así le da más gracia al asunto —Shun quiere decir algo más pero se contiene al reconocer que es un caso perdido lidiar con ese hombre—, bueno _niño_, esta es la pregunta, que por cierto está muy divertida: **¿Es verdad que Afro quiso profanarte?** —Manigoldo como muchos del público se vuelven inmediatamente al Piscis, incluso sus antecesores lo miran con ligera incredulidad.

—Ah por favor —el aludido se lima las uñas despreocupadamente ante tantos ojos en él—, ¿piensan que perdería mi tiempo con un pequeño mocoso?

—Quizás sí —ese es Shun quien habla, y todos se vuelven al peliverde con la clásica expresión _"Ooohhh"_. Este enarbola una respuesta más clara.—Recuerdo que una vez me amenazó con… —A Dream se le cae la mandíbula.

—_Mother of God!_ —la presentadora va derechito al asiento de Afrodita dispuesta a estremecerlo, apenas reparando que Ikki ha hecho exactamente lo mismo—¡¿Cómo has podido?, ¡degenerado!, ¡si apenas es un crío!

—¡Ahora si vas a conocer el infierno _florecita_! —Ikki tiene la cara roja de ira contra el "profanador".

—¡Suéltenme ustedes! —chilla Afrodita revolviéndose en ambos agarres—¡seguridad!, ¡seguridad!

Los encargados de establecer el orden, hombres anchos y fornidos sostienen a Ikki, de la presentadora se ocupa el mismo Manigoldo que bajó para arrastrarla personalmente de regreso al escenario. Dream respira agitadamente, roja, y escandalizada. Shun tiene cara de no entender porqué se armó el alboroto e intenta calmar a su hermano desde el escenario.

—¡N-no fue nada serio _nii-san_!, ¡es solo que Afrodita me advirtió que si no tomaba más sol iba a obligarme a usar su plancha bronceadora!, incluso si tenía que desnudarme él mismo… ¡pero no fue nada malo!

—¿Plancha bronceadora? —Manigoldo alza una ceja.

—Desde que regresó del inframundo está más pálido que el papel, ¡podría pasar por anémico! —refunfuña Afrodita cruzado de brazos y notablemente molesto—, vaya par de malpensados… ¡lo que uno se gana por preocuparse!

—No es que sea muy natural en ti que te preocupes por otros Afro, si me permites opinar —dice Dream con los colores de la cara normalizados—, siento el escándalo Shun, pero siempre he sido muy defensora de los menores.

—No te preocupes Dream-san —acepta las disculpas con una sonrisa comprensiva y se retira.

—Este programa está lleno de cada cosa… —Manigoldo retoma la carta—, parece que tenemos otra repetición, ¿Hyoga señor-me-quejo-de-que-me-busquen-novia?

El bronceado casanova llega al escenario tentado a romperle la cara al insoportable Cáncer, está bastante cansado de tener que pasar cada enojo cuando sube a responder preguntas de los lectores. Dream considera que debería tomar aspirinas.

—Empieza ya, que no tengo todo el día, hombre.

—Tch, odio a los críos que no tienen sentido del humor —rezonga el presentador fastidiado de la actitud del Cisne—, **¿Aún continúas saliendo por las noches vistiendo aquellos pantalones entallados de piel sintética (sin dejar nada a la imaginación) y con chaqueta al hombro para conquistar corazones?**... huum, no te gustará el compromiso pero veo que de perder el tiempo nada~

—Nada de nada —colabora Dream con una sonrisita insinuante—, frente al escenario será muy seriecito, pero al salir se pinta de colores.

—De conquistar corazones, ellos vienen solos —admite con toda falta de modestia—, me gusta salir de noche por la temperatura…

—Y porque en la noche los rolletes se prestan —añade Manigoldo ante un ceñudo Hyoga por la interrupción.

—Los pantalones son cómodos, y ya —completa apretando un poco los dientes.

—Ugh, no sé tú Hyoga porque yo no tengo nada entre las piernas —Dream lo escanea desde las piernas a la cintura, los dichosos pantalones pegados—, pero siendo mujer incluso me incomoda algo tener ropa por segunda piel, ¿no te aprieta _ahí_?, ¿cómo lo dejas respirar?

—Respira bastante bien, gracias —sisea contra la presentadora.

—A lo mejor con el tamaño no necesita de mucho aire.

Y es así como Manigoldo deja caer la gota que derrama el vaso de la tolerancia de Hyoga, que va derechito a lanzarle un puñetazo a la cara. Afortunadamente el veterano le detiene la muñeca con facilidad, e inmoviliza el brazo libre de Hyoga con fuerza. Dream se escandaliza con ese acto violento y frente a las cámaras, llama a seguridad para que se lleven al Cisne y de paso, le den tranquilizantes. Turbada, ve como se lo llevan a rastras del escenario mientras el público invitado lo abuchea –por el lado de los espectros-, o se ríen descaradamente de la actitud tan infantil del rubio. Una cámara indiscreta enfoca a Camus en pleno _faceplam_.

—E-este programa ha sido más violento que los anteriores… —la presentadora mira al público invitado—les agradecemos por favor, guarden compostura. Son solo preguntas, nadie les está queriendo tocar la moral.

—Ni tú te crees eso.

—No me ayudes Manigoldo —mira al primer causante de tanta incordia.

—Lo hago, así el programa es más divertido —se ríe con puro humor negro canceriano.

Dream suda una gotita estilo anime, suspira, y anima al otro que siga con la lista de preguntas.

—La siguiente creo que es para el predecesor de Dégel, y creo que el maestro del chico con problemas abajo —se escuchan gritos del otro lado del escenario que responden a ese insulto indirecto(?). Manigoldo sigue como si nada. Camus que ya se ha dado por enterado va subiendo al escenario, indiferente a la actitud de Hyoga antes vista. —Sí que eres igualito al ratón de biblioteca.

—¿Disculpa?

—Hasta en el poco sentido del humor, también se parecen, aunque creo que Dégel tiene más… —ante la mirada que Camus le dirige, sumando que la temperatura de por sí comenzó a bajar y Dream ya tiene sus guantes, bufanda y gorrito para protegerse, Manigoldo deja de bromear para salir del _hombre frigorífico_ lo más rápido posible. —Cómo sea, aquí dice que te suelen emparejar con Milo, aunque según ella le consta mucho que no eres gay, ¿será eso cierto? —Manigoldo mira la expresión neutra de Camus y se fastidia de esa nula respuesta facial—, _bah…_ la pregunta es **¿tuviste tus quereres con tu discípulo?**

—¿Quereres?

—Sí, hombre, no hables como si la palabra estuviera en chino —aclara un fastidiado Manigoldo, sentándose al borde de la mesa blanca—, y no me extrañaría que dijeras no, por cómo es ese chico, se nota que le faltó cariño.

—Con Hyoga, simplemente le brindé lo que podía y debía brindarle, como maestro —replica sin alterar la voz ante el crudo comentario del anterior cáncer—, es todo —y se retira mas en consideración de la presentadora que está hecha un ovillo junto a Manigoldo, más pegada a su espalda que una lapa.

—¿Y-ya-ya-ya se fue? —castañea los dientes, en ese programa siente que el aura de Camus se volvió más gélida de lo normal, quizás por como venían tratando a Hyoga.

—Sí, ya puedes volver a conducir, te toca —le pasa el sobre abierto cuando ya está de pie, con algo más de colorcito en las mejillas.

—Aye —asiente modosita, toma el sobre y carraspea—. Siendo esas todas las preguntas de Kari, vamos con las de MictlanVampire, que sí son unas cuantas —se frota las manitos todavía enguantadas, sintiéndose más pequeña de lo normal por lo encogida, gracias al frío—, y ¡oh!, ¡sorpresa!, ¡los espectros tienen intervención en el programa!, y nada tiene que ver con sus planes para asesinar a Seiya —y lo dice con toda la intención de que estos pongan atención en el escenario. —Minos, ¿ya estás más sereno?

El Grifo suelta un seco suspiro, se ve calmado pero todavía ardido por lo pasado. Los espectros tienen memoria de elefante para las ofensas.

—Seguro, dicta la pregunta —dice desde su asiento nada dispuesto a abandonarlo, las cámaras y luces lo enfocan.

—Bien, dice así: **¿Estas enamorado de Albafica de Piscis? porque déjame decirte que para mí y muchas fans que lo haces enojar para que te preste atención y es un llamado de "hey Albafica mírame soy tu chico ideal"**, ¡dolor!, a mí me dio una impresión similar cuando se enfrentaron —exclama la presentadora, no pudiendo evitar mirar al de Piscis que, permanece indiferente.

—Es que Dream , Albafica tiene ese don para cautivar hasta a sus enemigos —opina Manigoldo con una sonrisa juguetona—, ¿no es así, Albita?

—Mejor conduce el programa Manigoldo, y no te desvíes de tu papel —corrige, Manigoldo chasquea la lengua ante la respuesta tan poco amigable.

—En eso concuerdo con el cangrejo viejo —comienza a responder el Grifo—, ese sujeto tiene carisma. Seguramente me habría enamorado de sus gritos —afirma enseñando los dientes maliciosamente mientras sonríe.

—… que respuesta tan sádica —Dream tiene escalofríos que nada tienen que ver con el aura gélida que dejó Camus antes de irse—, no sé qué pensar de eso, la verdad.

—Piensa que su cerebro de pollo colapsó por tanta belleza junta —sugiere Manigoldo.

—¿Algo así como: _**Error 404, earth not found**_? —señala en la pantalla plana del fondo del escenario donde se ve la imagen de lo que la presentadora sugiere.

Las risas no se hacen esperar mientras que los jueces intentan hacer lo posible porque Minos no haga de la presentadora una de sus marionetas, diciéndole cosas como "¡recuerda el contrato! ¡El contrato Minos!". Después de un pequeño ataque de risa, Dream se seca las lágrimas junto a Manigoldo que se agarraba el estómago, de imaginarse a un Minos fantaseando.

—Ya bueno, creo que eso responde un poco la pregunta de Mictlan —mira a Minos—, y vamos, no te tomes tan a pecho mis bromas, mira que entre ustedes los espectros con su humor negro y retorcido se hacen de las peores —y ella no lo dice por experiencia, para nada. Minos no se ve muy dispuesto a perdonarla, y solo quizás lo esté considerando en el fondo. Dream suspira y vuelve su atención al programa. —Pasando a la siguiente pregunta, está dirigida a cierto individuo que aunque me hizo sufrir profundamente en el programa anterior, no le guardo nada de rencor —eso ni Manigoldo se lo cree—, Shaka, es tu turno de mostrarle al escenario tu so deslumbrante figura.

La adulación que era más bien un sarcasmo, entra por el oído del virginio y sale por el otro. Pasa adelante del escenario con todo su porte altivo y paciente, a la espera de recibir la pregunta. Aunque no tiene los ojos abiertos percibe algo extraño en la presentadora, que se refleja visualmente como que ha arqueado las cejas en una expresión burlona.

—¿Puedo saber que te hace tanta gracia?

—Que te tengo buenas noticias, Shaka querido, o mejor dicho, una buena para ti y otra buena para todos los personajes del elenco de Saint Seiya —se nota que la presentadora esperaba el mejor momento para revelar sus cartas y dar una estocada definitiva contra el Buda—, la primera es, que nuestros queridos lectores y televidentes me han regalado no solo un megáfono nuevo, que es cortesía de TatisGR, sino que además, mi queridísima amiga Suigin Walker colaboró con la causa y me ha dado una dotación entera de megáfonos —exclamaciones de los personajes, alguno que otro grito dramático (¡NOOOOOOOOO!) a lo Luke Skywalker, murmullos y cabezas moviéndose negativamente, y claro, la cara de Shaka contrariada por la venganza—, inclusive tengo para usar uno de colores distintos en cada programa —añade con una sonrisota.

—Las mujeres dan miedo cuando toman la revancha… —Manigoldo se siente afortunado de no deberle nada a Dream, y sobretodo de caerle bien.

—¿Cuál es la segunda buena noticia para todos? —pregunta Shaka conservando la calma.

—No lo dije en el programa anterior porque me quería reservar la jugada para un momento especial… pero ya que lo preguntas~~, recibí otro regalo de un lector/televidente, saphira me regaló en navidad un _detector de mentiras_ para uso exclusivo del programa y los personajes.

Las caras se les caen a todos los personajes, por tanta injusticia y castigo junto. Ahora los que son muy buenos para mentir se verían en un aprieto. Ya hay incluso algunos que comenzaron a pensar en redactar sus testamentos. Afortunadamente –o para desgracia de la presentadora- hay siempre un percusor del bando rebelde que sabe apelar a favor de su pueblo oprimido.

—¿No es eso ilegal?

—Lo hablé con los dirigentes del canal y me dieron el permiso —responde para susto de Shaka—, dijeron incluso que eso le pondría emoción al programa. Claro —le da palmaditas con sumo descaro—hoy no será que lo estrene, lo tengo reservado para cierto evento especial. En fin, basta de charlas, vamos con tu pregunta Shakita~ —el rubio la fulmina con los ojos entrecerrados, dejando escapar la hostilidad de su cosmos. Manigoldo casi que hace de guardaespaldas para que la presentadora no muera en su primer intento de venganza contra Shaka: — **¿Cómo pareja a quién elegirías: Mu, Saga, Kanon, Shura o Death Mask?**

—¿Pareja?

—Sí nene: pololo, novio, esposo, amante, rollo, y pare de contar —le aclara por si no se puede ser más específico.

—Sé lo que es una pareja, señorita Dream —recalca Shaka un poco irritado—, lo que no comprendo es por qué ustedes, sobre todo las mujeres, nos idealizan con hombres, ¿no es algo que las perjudica a la larga?

—Shaka… limítate a responder ¿sí? —Apura cortante—, para mí afortunadamente no eres un desperdicio, tampoco eres mi tipo, solo espero que ojalá no elijas ni a Mu ni a mis gemelitos —miente descaradamente, pero de manera convincente.

—Solo para hacerte la vida miserable —y lo dice sin pelos en la lengua—, de todos la mejor opción me parecía Mu. Es con quien mejor me llevo.

—¡Bastardo!, ¡lo dices para molestarme! —patalea y Manigoldo trata de calmarla, jurándose y rejurándose que si así se siente tener hijos, no piensa ser padre jamás. —¡asjkhalksjalksjsañl!, ¡vete!, ¡no te quiero!, ¡y no le pongas las manos encima a uno de mis queridos lemurianos, _bestia_!

Mientras que la presentadora sufre una crisis, debatiéndose entre su orgullo roto y su fangirl interna shipeando la pareja, a la cual quiere meter en un saco ahora; Shaka asciende las escaleras entre las filas de los asientos para regresar al suyo, riéndose de la expresión entre avergonzada y hundida de Mu, siendo animado por Aldebarán que intenta regresarlo a la vida.

Finalmente, y después de un calmante, vaso de agua y una barrita de chocolate, logra volver en sí.

—Yo no sé cómo le hace para sacarme de quicio… —respira hondo—, lamento las molestias mis queridos lectores y televidentes, como entenderán, también soy un ser humano con un límite de tolerancia… ¡Y en fin! —vuelve a su porte de animadora—, regresemos a las preguntas, que esta vez le toca a un dúo muy polémico como querido entre las fans de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas… ¡Dégel de Acuario y Kardia de Escorpio!

Las luces viajan a los asientos de ambos caballeros dorados y amigos, que se ven las caras un momento y después voltean al escenario donde la presentadora les dedica una sonrisa, que no augura nada muy bueno.

—La siguiente pregunta dice así, pueden responderla como quieran: **¿Han pensado uno en el otro como pareja o es que ya lo son? por favor sean honestos y díganse lo que sienten el uno por el otro que es un sentimiento hermoso llamado AMOR**… ¡vaya pregunta más directa y comprometedora para este par!

Las caras de dicho par se miran con incredulidad después de mirar a la presentadora unos segundos. Dégel es el primero en lograr componerse ante semejante directa, pero Kardia para su fortuna –o desgracia(?)- es el primero en hablar.

—¡Por favor!, ¡¿Es que acaso no tienen idea de cómo es Dégel? —Suelta haciendo un gesto con la mano algo despectivo—, primero no tendría novia ni que se lo suplicaran sus amados libros —el acuariano lo fulmina con la mirada por el comentario—, y segundo, pfff, yo tengo mejores gustos. Con Dégel tendría más tiempo para aburrirme que otra cosa.

—Pues con personas tan irresponsables, inmaduras, y bocazas como cierto individuo que acostumbra a meter el aguijón donde no debe; sería un suicidio tener algo, para cualquiera con por lo menos dos dedos de frente claro. —Responde en fría calma, atravesando con la puya a su compadre.

—¡Repite eso de nuevo! —brama Kardia enseñando su dichoso aguijón escarlata—, ¡y te dejo como cubos de hielo!

—Escuchaste bien y no tengo que repetir nada —refuta frunciendo el entrecejo.

Manigoldo se lleva una mano a la boca para disimular la risa, Dream suda una gotita observando la discusión de ambos amigos y como estos terminan cambiando de asientos a unos notablemente más lejanos del otro. Niega con la cabeza.

—Supongo que esa imagen dará mucho de que pensar… _sigh_, prosigamos porque ya me da algo de pena seguir atosigándoles la vida (si claro) —suspira pesadamente y bebe un vaso de agua ante la sed por el calor de las discusiones entre "amigos". —Milo, la siguiente pregunta va para ti, si gustas acércate.

—Creo que mejor me quedo de este lado, presiento que será una pregunta comprometedora —intuye relajado desde su asiento, la luz le llega directo enfocándole.

—Intuyes bien, vaya, aquí va Milo: **¿Tienes una relación con Camus de Acuario o aun no le has dicho que lo amas con locura?** —se escuchan ligeros "uuuuuuuy" desde el escenario, el escorpión dorado junta las cejas incrédulo ya que, aunque esperaba algo parecido, le tomaba igual que si estuviera descuidado.

—Seguro que son igualitos a sus antecesores —añade Manigoldo dirigiéndole una mirada al dúo que se acaban de pelear por la pregunta anterior—, pero qué se le va a hacer~

—¡Hey!, ¡no tengo nada con Camus!, ¡solo somos amigos!, ¿qué ahora los hombres no pueden tener mejores amigos porque en seguida se les tacha de gays?, ¿qué pasa con las generaciones de ahora?, ¿dónde quedó el respeto? —comienza a protestar golpeando el reposabrazos de su asiento repetidas veces con el puño, Aioria y Shura tienen que contenerlo por si se le ocurre lanzarse al escenario.

—Milo, no te pongas así, solo es la pregunta de un fan —Dream se regaña mentalmente por no haberse traído el detector de mentiras para sacarle la verdad a Milo—, pero dime, ¿te le has confesado a Camus?

—¡Yo no tengo nada que confesarle a él!

—Eso dicen todos —Manigoldo no está disfrutando del momento, para nada.

—Bueno, bueno, mejor paramos antes de que tengamos otro personaje al borde del colapso. Gracias por tu aclaración de dudosa veracidad Milo —el griego iba a replicar pero es Camus quien le sella la boca con la mano para que deje correr el programa. —Y ¡oh vaya!, otra participación para los jueces, hoy de verdad están destacando en el programa —les dedica una miradita y un guiño—, la pregunta va para Radamanthys.

El juez de Wyvern sube al escenario, sólo por cumplir con una especie de protocolo formal impuesto por su carácter. Dream lo ve posicionarse al frente con el gesto paciente y a la espera de salir de eso, de una vez por todas.

—¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—Intuyo que estás listo —asiente y lee el contenido del sobre—, **¿Cómo es tu chico ideal? ¿Podría ser… **—la presentadora abre mucho los ojos— **Ka-kanon de Géminis? **

—¿Dream? —Manigoldo no entiende por qué la chica se ha puesto más pálida que un alma en pena, y está mirando donde el gemelo rockero está, alegando demencia voluntaria.

—Los humanos preguntan cosas raras —Radamanthys no puede evitar pensar eso en voz alta con la cara contrariada.

—Pienso igual —no concibe la pareja ni en un millón de años, más no hace partícipe su opinión ya que tiene que ser imparcial por lo establecido en su contrato. —Que te queda, responde la inquietud de Mictlan.

—Un caballero de la orden de Athena jamás sería de mi gusto —contesta muy dignamente, cruzado de brazos—, y solo aceptaría a mi lado una persona que conociera el valor de la lealtad.

—¿Eso es general o particular para los hombres? —contrapregunta Manigoldo.

—En general.

—Veo que Radamanthys no tiene preferencias definidas como tales, o no le interesa mucho —la presentadora lo despide y este vuelve con el mismo aire digno y serio de regreso a su asiento. —Finalmente llegamos a la última de Mictlan, y es para nuestro estimadísimo caballero dorado de Aries, ¡Mu!

El muviano, que antes se había mostrado algo turbado por la puya de Shaka frente al público y las cámaras, se ve más tranquilo, como usualmente, dando la impresión de que ha olvidado –o negado en su mente- lo ocurrido. Se coloca frente a la presentadora saludándole con un asentimiento.

—Imagino que la pregunta tendrá un aire comprometedor, por los que han pasado antes que yo —dice bastante asertivo, por no decir que resignado a esa realidad.

—¿Qué se le hace?, los fans en este programa mandan, y nosotros cumplimos —sonríe con levedad a modo de consuelo, antes de leer la pregunta: — Mu, **¿Por qué recibiste el rosario de Shaka y no otro de tus compañeros? ¿Acaso hay una relación entre ustedes?**

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que tenga una relación con Shaka? —pregunta el muy confundido ariano, que no encuentra lógica en lo planteado.

—Yo tampoco lo sé pero, tienes que responder —objeta Manigoldo.

—Recibí el rosario de Shaka porque era a su juicio el más acertado para el momento, imagino que eso pensó —deduce al hacer memoria sobre ese suceso—, Shaka y yo tenemos algunas características que nos hacen afines, como nuestras capacidades adicionales al hecho de ser caballeros de oro.

—Eso lo he notado a lo largo de la serie —opina Dream—, y estoy segura que los fans también lo han hecho.

—Seguramente, y no, eso no significa que tenga algo con Shaka —reitera por si no puede quedar más claro frente a las cámaras y el público. Dream trata de no sospechar de tanta negativa y lo deja irse sin más. Mejor que conserve la tranquilidad.

—Gracias por tu aclaratoria Mu, y estas fueron todas las preguntas de MictlanVampire.

—Y cómo lo mejor siempre queda para el final… —Manigoldo revela el último sobre elegido del programa—, yo haré los honores de cerrar con el último sobre de la noche, que pertenece a kumikoson —abre la carta y carraspea antes de comprobar el contenido echándole el primer vistazo. No puede evitar sonreír cual diablo. —Jo~, yo diría que era hora para este ser de recibir una pregunta, ejem. La primera pregunta es para Asmita, el segundo santo más asocial de la orden del siglo XVIII.

—Vaya, nadie tumba a Albafica del primer lugar… —murmura Dream bajito.

El Buda anterior ni se inmuta por ese apelativo tan poco respetuoso, acostumbrado a la actitud un poco chocante del discípulo del Patriarca de su tiempo. Su aparición en el escenario es repentina, las cámaras no lo captaron al bajar y ni siquiera lo pillaron al moverse de su sitio. Asmita está junto a la presentadora con su semblante tranquilo y pacífico. Dream se sobresalta.

—No preguntaré de donde saliste, eres de esas personas que pueden estar en todas partes si quieren… —musita Manigoldo, también algo sorprendido por esa demostración de lo dicho.

—Es bueno que lo sepas Manigoldo —contesta, bastante calmado al respecto—, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

—Je~, veamos si no te cambia la expresión cuando la escuches, ejem… —vuelve a leer la pregunta—: **Asmita, ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de Defteros? (cómo siempre ¡quiero detalles!)**

Pero para desgracia de Manigoldo, Asmita no ha variado en nada su expresión tranquila, incluso ha sonreído con levedad como si la pregunta fuera un chiste gracioso. El cáncer alza una ceja, un poco molesto por fallar en su primer asalto, atrás en la mesa blanca Dream observa y escucha atenta lo que sucede, bastante interesada.

—Algo que me ha parecido curioso a lo largo del programa, es que los lectores y televidentes ya dan por hecho ciertas cosas, si es así, ¿para qué envían preguntas si ustedes mismos pueden autoresponderlas a base de suposiciones?

—Eso es lo que yo llamo lógica aplastante… —susurra Dream anonadada.

—Sólo responde a la pregunta —exige Manigoldo, fastidiado de, irónicamente, no poder fastidiar a Asmita—, ¿desde cuándo amas a nuestro _fantasma_ de Géminis?

—Cuidado con lo que dices cangrejo, o darás un paseo a otra dimensión —es el mismo Defteros que desde su asiento advierte ante la provocación.

—Cuando quieras _intento de demonio…_ —le responde el otro prometiendo un encuentro fatal a la salida del programa.

—Amar es una palabra muy fuerte, incluso para un santo dorado —suscita con voz calma, logrando desviar la atención del par—, he estimado a Defteros desde que era un aprendiz, nos llevamos bien desde entonces. Creo que eso aclarará sus dudas, o les hará pensar lo que quieran.

—Se nota que te importa poco ese punto —dice la presentadora.

—Cada quien es libre de formarse un juicio —es lo último que dice antes de que la silueta de Asmita desaparezca de la misma forma repentina con la que apareció.

Manigoldo suspira con pesadez, jurando que al siguiente lo haría sufrir el doble por no lograr nada con Asmita.

—Que pase adelante el caballo con cuerno en la frente del siglo XVII —llama. Y Yato llega corriendo apurado y mascullando porqué tenía que tocarle a él de todos, y para colmo que quien le dicte la pregunta sea el mismísimo Manigoldo. El chico llega ya predispuesto a que la pregunta será un bromazo. —A eso yo le llamo prontitud —Manigoldo se sonríe—, tu pregunta es: **¿Tenma, Regulus o Yuzuriha? (creo que no necesitamos más aclaraciones)**

El chico parpadea inocente, como si no hablaran el mismo idioma.

—¿Ah?

—Que quien de esos te gustaría más como pareja, niño —le hace el favor de aclararle sin una pizca de delicadeza. —Conste que con esto desvelaremos esa dudosa sexualidad tuya, como la de muchos. —Y esa es la estocada del cangrejo.

—¡Mi sexualidad no es dudosa! —explota el chico de 16 años—¡a mí me gustan las chicas!, ¡es lo normal!

—Entonces, ¿Yuzuriha es la ganadora del certamen?

Yato se pone más rojo que un jitomate, se muerde los labios y aprieta los puños ladeados.

—¡De-de-déjalo así si te parece bien!, ¡no sé porqué siendo caballero tengo que aguantarme estas cosas! —y se va a su puesto criticando y gesticulando, aunque en realidad usa su enojo para huir del escenario y de la mirada medio burlona de Yuzuriha, sumando la posible risa de Tenma.

Manigoldo sofoca la risa tras la mano en su boca, esto de ser presentador le comienza a gustar, lamentando que solo sea por esa entrega y que al siguiente le toque a otro.

—Pasando de esta actuación poco valiente —sí, llama a Yato cobarde frente a las cámaras. Lee la pregunta que sigue y a quien, adopta una postura más seria—, la siguiente pregunta va dirigida a la Atenea de nuestro tiempo, y es una bastante interesante por no decir controversial.

Sasha se incorpora de su asiento y dirige sus pasos al escenario, no se le ve molesta ante tantos percances en el escenario, por el contrario, sonríe como siempre y hasta algo más animada de lo usual. Seguramente supone que en el fondo todo es para divertirse.

—**¿Por qué no hay una doble armadura de Géminis, si ellos siempre serán gemelos?**

—Interesante pregunta —musita Dream comiendo palomitas en la mesa.

—Tienes razón Dream-san, es una pregunta interesante —concuerda Sasha e intenta responder: —Originalmente, solo debe existir un caballero de Géminis por la norma de que por templo zodiacal solo hay una armadura, sería desequilibrado que en un templo moraran dos guardas dorados mientras que en los otros solo figuran uno.

—Pero, disculpa que interceda y le interrumpa —interviene Dream educadamente—¿no es justo por eso que en las sagas que hemos visto de Saint Seiya siempre es el mismo problema con los caballeros de Géminis?, el gemelo de la buena fortuna y el de la mala, creo que al existir una y dividir a los gemelos no hacen más que incubar un problema a la larga.

—Tienes razón en eso Dream-san pero… Géminis de por sí es un signo hecho para la dualidad, más que un problema, es una característica nata —aclara—, ya el Santuario solo puede aceptar eso como una realidad, e igual, solo puede hacer valer las reglas impuestas por la primera Atenea.

—Muchas gracias por la aclaración, Atenea —Manigoldo aún conteniéndose resulta informal, Sasha en lugar de reprochárselo asiente y antes de irse añade algo más.

—Gracias a ustedes, están haciendo un gran trabajo, sobretodo Manigoldo.

Los colegas de Manigoldo no están del todo de acuerdo, ¿pero quién iba a decirle lo contrario a su patrona?. El cangrejo está un poco sonrojado por el repentino halago mientras se rasca la nuca fingiendo indiferencia.

—Sí bueno, se hace lo que se puede —carraspea recobrando la postura, al leer la siguiente línea ensancha las comisuras como si se acabara de ganar la lotería. Se augura algo terrible para el público invitado. —**va otra para Sísifo (mas que pregunta orden) cuéntanos detalles del primer beso de El Cid, ¿también fue tu primer beso?**, esto está buenísimo para grabarlo.

—De hecho, se está grabando —colabora Dream, esta vez comiendo gomitas. Nadie se pregunta de dónde saca tantas chucherías.

—Más que mejor —las luces vuelan a donde está Sísifo que recién se incorporaba de su asiento para ir al escenario –o quizás para huír(?)-, y resaltan su persona. El rubio castaño no le queda de otra más que quedarse donde está. —¿Y bien?, ¿nos comentas todo con lujo de detalles?, no omitas nada a la cámara por favor~

—No hay mucho que contar la verdad —comienza a responder calmado, aunque por dentro quiere que la tierra lo engulla, o mejor, que engulla a Manigoldo—, creo que algo intenté explicar episodios anteriores, todo fue un accidente.

—Detalles, Sísifo, la pregunta exige _detalles_.

Sísifo se arma de paciencia, intentando no caer en la provocación del cáncer.

—Fue una vez en el Santuario, tocaba encerar la sala principal del Patriarca donde tendríamos una reunión los caballeros dorados —comienza haciendo memoria de aquel curioso día—, el salón estaba tan pulido que solo se podía patinar en él —recordó con cierta gracia—, incluso el Patriarca se calló un par de veces antes de llegar a su silla.

—Ah… fue ese día —Manigoldo desvía la mirada, Dream lo mira y encuentra un poco sospechoso.

—Sí, El Cid tenía más problemas que cualquiera, no es muy bueno patinando en hielo… —El Cid asiente con la mirada, aunque no muy orgulloso de ese defecto—, fue cuando intenté ayudarlo a estabilizarse… por suerte fue solo unos segundos y nadie vio nada.

—¿Eso fue todo? —se nota cierta decepción en la voz de Manigoldo.

—Planteado así suena como un accidente "casual" —opina Dream decapitando un osito de gomita con sus dientes.

—Lo fue así Señorita Dream —sonríe Sísifo, algo contento de que por lo menos alguien tenga una opinión poco comprometedora—, lo curioso es que nunca supimos porqué el suelo estaba así, ni las doncellas se explicaron quien lo había engrasado tanto.

—Supongo que son de esos misterios de la vida que nunca quedan por resolver… —disuade Manigoldo, eludiendo la miradita que Dream le lanza—, pero todavía no acabamos Sísifo, ¿ese beso "accidental" fue el primero que tuviste en vida?

Está tentado a mentir, pero no quiere darles motivos a los presentadores de usar la máquina detectora de mentiras en él.

—No —exclamación de los presentadores—, ese no fue el primero que tuve.

—Mejor reservo esa pregunta para algún lector que quiera ponerte en apuros en los siguientes episodios del programa —decide Manigoldo, no por quererle ayudar, sino por lo contrario—, gracias por ese cuento tan dudoso pero entretenido. Espera a que sea el evento especial y comprobaremos si tu nariz no ha crecido un poco.

—Que buena analogía Mani —ahora la presentadora come un pedazo de Cheesecake, se nota que está entretenida, o alguien misterioso la consiente en las sombras. —¿A quién le toca ahora?

—Estas preguntas son para Kanon e Ikki, el dúo de músicos recién formado del programa —responde, las luces buscan a las figuras de los famosos cantantes y guitarristas del episodio anterior, que cantaron _You Give Love a Bad Name_ de Bon Jovi junto con unos inesperados individuos (Death Mask, Hyoga y Hakurei). Ikki y Kanon se acercan al escenario y un número destacado de personajes los vitorean, dejando a la luz que tras el concierto anterior ganaron fans, incluso entre los bandos enemigos.

—Wao, ganaron mucha popularidad en la entrega anterior.

—¿De dónde sacas todas esas chucherías, Dream? —no puede evitar preguntar Manigoldo, después de verla cambiar de dulce tan rápido. Ahora tiene un ¡banana spleat!

—Secreto de profesión —sonrisa enigmática—, vamos Manigoldo, hazles la pregunta, no te entretengo —le da una palada al helado.

—Como digas… —regresa a su rol de presentador—, muy bien chicos, antes que nada los felicito por ese conciertazo. Incluso a nosotros los de la vieja escuela nos gustó ese estilo.

—Nos halaga saberlo —responde Kanon muy metido en su papel de futura estrella prometedora.

—Ya que como lo es el ASK de Saint Seiya —agrega Ikki—, nuestra música es hecha por fans y para fans.

—Me gusta ese espíritu —les dice de corazón—, las preguntas son para ambos, ustedes deciden quien contesta de los dos: **¿A quién pondrán de vocalista si forman una banda?, ¿Quiénes más integrarían su banda?, ¿se animarían a un look Kiss?**, respondan como quieran. —Los anima Manigoldo.

—Primero que nada —comienza Kanon tomando la palabra—, quiero anunciar que oficialmente Ikki y yo hemos formado la banda —aplausos mucho más efusivos y gritos de dicha por parte del grupo reciben la noticia. Kanon continúa a pesar de sonreír por esa respuesta—, el nombre todavía está en progreso, pero pronto nos pondremos en marcha. Sobre el vocalista, Ikki y yo pensamos compartir ese puesto, aunque algunas canciones decidamos hacer que solo uno de nosotros cante.

—Detalle interesante, ¡pero qué buena noticia la de ustedes como banda! —los felicita la presentadora alzando la cuchara llena de helado—, eso demuestra que del programa pueden surgir conceptos y cosas interesantes, no solo por las preguntas de nuestros lectores sino por sus propias motivaciones.

—Agradezco que nos tomen en cuenta —ese es Ikki quien decide atacar la segunda pregunta—, sobre los integrantes de nuestra banda, creo que sabrían reconocerlos por el capítulo anterior.

Efectivamente, los personajes que tocaron en el capítulo anterior se acercan al escenario siendo secundados por un coro de fanáticos en los que no se distingue bando ni rango. Cada uno se hace sus propios lados en el escenario, muy contentos y satisfechos de estar allí. Las fotos de celulares móviles así como alguna que otra cámara indiscreta no pierden oportunidad de inmortalizar las imágenes de la futura y prometedora banda de santos.

—Y debo decir que tienen miembros peculiares, mira que no esperaba de Hakurei ese repentino espíritu rebelde —comenta Manigoldo.

—Ja, esto me hace sentir veinte años más joven —contesta el muviano—, desde que descubrí junto a estos chicos de la actual generación que me iba tan bien con el bajo la idea de tocarlo me atrajo.

—Quien diría que tendría alma de rockero —Dream suelta una lagrimilla orgullosa.

—Estamos pensando en incluir a un miembro más pero, antes de anunciarlo oficialmente debemos probarlo —aclara Ikki—, si todo sale bien lo verán en nuestro siguiente concierto. —Nuevos vítores y aplausos del público ante esa sorpresa, sobretodo por la promesa de volver a tocar.

—Hablando del look de Kiss —Kanon interviene—, no estaría mal, es uno de los que tenemos como ejemplo, pero a pocos les agrada la idea del maquillaje.

—A mí me parece genial —apoya Death Mask.

—A ti, pero ya te quiero ver cuando te lo tengas que sacar todo… —Hyoga no parece muy animado por ese lado.

—Hay tiempo chicos, ha tiempo —Hakurei parece despreocupado del asunto.

—El viejo Hakurei tiene razón, cuentan con tiempo para decidirse —aconseja Manigoldo—, solo ocúpense de hacer buena música.

—No dudes de eso —asevera Kanon muy orgulloso, casi como diciendo indirectamente "toma ya, Saga".

La banda se retira pensando que con ello el programa se cierra. Los créditos están a punto de pasar en pantalla cuando le asoman a la oreja de la presentadora un celular, ella habla apuradamente, se ríe un poco y despide con alguito de prisa.

—Antes de cerrar el programa, Suigin ha mandado algunas preguntas vía móvil, también mandó saludos a ciertos caballeritos —estos tragan saliva, escondidos—, esta vez dejó dos preguntitas. La primera es para ¡Shiryu! —el dragón asciende pensando que ya era hora, y era extraño que acabara siendo el único de su grupo sin responder. —En palabras de Suigin: **Esto es algo que todas, y repito todas queremos saber: ¿Cuándo dejaras atrás tu estado mártir sacrificable y te irás a ser feliz y comer perdices con Shunrei, hombre?**

Ahora se arrepiente de pensar en sentirse olvidado, cuando eso era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en todo el programa. Shiryu trata de no lucir nervioso, sin mucho éxito.

—Su-supongo que eso será cuando acaben las guerras y no sea necesario luchar…

—Es decir, ¿Cuándo los dioses se cansen de ustedes y los dejen en paz?, lo veo un poco difícil —niega con la cabeza.

—Ellos nunca se cansan de joder la paciencia, que te lo digo yo —añade Manigoldo sentado encima de la mesa blanca.

—Shiryu, consejo de mujer —le pide que se acerque un poco y este da unos pasos—, no pienses que por más que amemos, esperamos a los hombres toda la vida. En algún punto, esa belleza china se va a cansar, y va a venir otro que seguro le dará todo lo que quiere, ¿vas a dejar que eso pase?

—Hay muchos peces en el mar, dicen, pero mejor preocúpate por los tiburones —Manigoldo también quiere poner su granito de arena.

Se ve que el efecto de las palabras de Dream es positivo, pues el mismo dragón lo medita no muy contento con la posibilidad.

—Tendremos que darnos prisa con esto de la saga del cielo y garantizarnos nuestro boleto de ida y vuelta… —murmura el chino, Dream que lo ha escuchado se lleva una mano a la cara. Con ciertos hombres a veces no hay remedio que valga.

—Gracias por el aporte Shiryu, mándale saludos a Shunrei —lo despide un tanto decepcionada—, en fin, casos de casos. La última pregunta del programa es para ¡Dios!, ¡el gran maestro Dohko que no ha pasado desde el primer episodio!

No es que después del primer episodio, el caballero de Libra estuviera gustoso de subir al escenario. Tampoco renegaría de la invitación –obligada-, que es igual a admitir que teme subir a encarar las preguntas de los fans. Se presenta tal como si nada junto a la presentadora, muy natural.

—A ver pequeña, ¿qué será esta vez?

—¿Temeroso por lo de la última vez, Dohko? —y es Manigoldo quien no pierde oportunidad de fastidiar, después de todo él era el principal responsable de aquel bochorno con sus _botellas adulteradas_.

—Para nada —contesta desafiante.

—Bueno ya, no pelearemos al final del programa —les reprende—, Dohko, Suigin te pregunta **¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieses nietos?**

Dohko abre mucho los ojos, como si le hubiera caído un rayo encima y estuviera sintiendo el impacto en todo el cuerpo. Logran ver que no está en shock porque enseguida una sonrisa medio boba se asoma a sus labios.

—¡¿Qué cómo me sentiría?, ¡Si supieras que llevo AÑOS esperando por un nieto! —esa es una indirecta muy directa para cierto dragón remilgado—, si eso fuera posible, sería el abuelo joven más feliz de la tierra, de verdad —admite casi con los ojos aguados—, rezo porque ese día llegue pronto, me encantan los niños.

—_Sniff_, y yo quiero un abuelito como tú —solloza Dream ante tanta cosa conmovedora. Incluso desde el público se escucha un sincronizado _"Awwwww"_. Los de producción quieren conmemorar el momento y cierre del programa con una tonada muy familiar, típica de los finales felices en los programas dedicados a reencontrar parientes. Dohko termina abrazando a la presentadora que por alguna razón sin mucho sentido se ha puesto a sollozar. Manigoldo queda a cargo de despedir el programa.

—Lectores y ociosos, esto es todo por hoy, ustedes ya saben que deben hacer aparte de dejar comentarios~

_**Manden sus mensajes al 0099-ASK-SAINTSEIYA.**_

_**¡Estaremos esperando sus preguntas con ansias!**_

_**¡No olviden comentar y dejar reviews!**_

_¿Lograrán los jueces y Hyoga vengarse tras cámaras de Seiya?_

_¿Qué se traerá entre manos la presentadora con el detector de mentiras y el misterioso evento?_

_¿Kardia y Dégel podrán reconciliarse en su dudosa pelea de amigos/pareja?_

_¿Logrará Shiryu ser feliz con Shunrei o morirá en la siguiente saga de Saint Seiya?_

_¿Podrán librar resentimientos contra Manigoldo en su debut como presentador?_

_¿Cómo se llamará la nueva banda de Kanon e Ikki?_

_Y más intrigante… ¿Quién será el personaje presentador del siguiente capítulo?_

_¡Todo esto y más en la siguiente entrega del ASK de Saint Seiya!_

_¡Hasta otra, queridos televidentes y lectores!_

_Dream K. Wright Out!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Off: Versión beta, sujeta a correcciones. Me disculpo por la tardanza._

* * *

><p>Al encender el televisor y el esperado fin de las propagandas antes del programa favorito de los fans de Saint Seiya, la pantalla pone un fondo blanco y sobre él unas palabras en negro escritas, que duran en suficiente tiempo para que sean leídas por los televidentes:<p>

«A partir de ahora se aceptarán un máximo de 5 preguntas por carta/review, en vista de la desmedida cantidad de preguntas que dejan algunos televidentes/lectores fanáticos del programa. Los que hayan dejado muchísimas preguntas se irán contestando en distintos capítulos para evitar que la mayoría del capítulo solo se le de participación a un usuario y dar la oportunidad a otros de que sus preguntas sean contestadas. También se pide que formulen bien sus preguntas, y las escriban lo más correctamente posible para no hacer trabajar tanto a los correctores y traductores. El ASK de Saint Seiya agradece su colaboración y entendimiento.»

Pasado el aviso, el programa inicia, y para sorpresa de los televidentes, no es en el escenario de siempre con las gradas del público, la tarima decorada, las cámaras y los de la producción. Se avista un paisaje exótico, una isla paradisíaca que evoca a Hawai, Cancun, las islas del Caribe. Sin embargo esta isla es desconocida a ojos de la humanidad(?), y ha sido escogida por el canal para grabar la nueva entrega del ASK de Saint Seiya. ¡Especial de Vacaciones!

_**Saint Seiya y Saint Seiya Lost Canvas pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshigori.**_

_**El ASK de Saint Seiya en general pertenece a Dream K. Wright alias Signora di Cieli.**_

_**Hecho sin fines de lucro, por fan y para fans.**_

_**Todos los derechos reservados.**_

Vistas maravillosas, las costas de la playa, cocoteras, trajes de baño, el edificio del lujoso hotel y algunas de sus principales instalaciones como la alberca, las áreas deportivas y recreativas, el S

spa, los restaurantes y las áreas de juego. Es un paraíso para los personajes invitados de Saint Seiya y Lost Canvas, quienes se han resignado sin mucho pesar a pasar unas forzosas -sí, claro- vacaciones mientras esperan que en cualquier momento les ataque la cámara escondida del ASK de Saint Seiya. Se ven a algunos de ellos bien disfrutando del sol, la arena, la playa, algunos coqueteando descaradamente, otros dando pena ajena a sus camaradas. Y en fin, las vacaciones que cualquier guerrero, o dios, querría tener.

—Una vista espectacular, ¿no? —la presentadora divaga escurriendo la baba por una de las comisuras mientras contempla un partido de voleibol entre los caballeros dorados. Los ojos se le van sin ganas de querer regresar de esos cuerpos formados y...

—Señorita Wright, ya estamos al aire... —informa el camarógrafo logrando el efecto deseado, que la chica deje de fantasear con los de la playa y regrese a la realidad. Bajo las palmeras, la presentadora viste con una blusa de tirantes naranja y unos pantaloncillos crema, indumentaria apropiada para el clima de una isla tropical. Lleva en la cabeza una visera para bloquear el sol y unos lentes oscuros estilo John Lennon, el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y un micrófono inalámbrico para hablar cómodamente durante el programa al aire libre.

Dream dedicó tres cortos segundos a seguir admirando esas fisonomías -con cierto descaro frente a las cámaras- y tras un pequeño esfuerzo contra su voluntad, voltea al público televidente y entra en su papel de presentadora del programa.

—¡Ejem! —carraspeo—, Hola a todos otra vez, ¡bienvenidos a una nueva entrega del ASK de Saint Seiya!, que como acaban de notar, hemos cambiado un poco el estilo para variar~ El programa de hoy se grabará en esta isla paradisíaca para mostrarles otra cara menos formal de nuestros queridos personajes de Saint Seiya —pone un tono confidencial para con los televidentes—y así quizás aflojen más detalles en sus respuestas —vuelve a su tono normal—. Y como sé que mas de uno estará preguntándose por el personaje presentador de este episodio, escogido al azar~~ ¡Denle todos una bienvenida a la figura femenina de las marinas de Poseidón!, ¡Thetis de Sirena Menor!

Para deleite del público masculino, la fabulosa silueta de la marina aparece no vistiendo su armadura, sino un bikini rojo grana que le sienta espectacular y haciendo valer el porqué tiene el título de sirena -menor, pero sirena al fin y al cabo- entre las marinas. Dream reconoce internamente sentir algo de envidia y se propone tomarse enserio la rutina de ejercicios y la dieta. Thetis saluda a la cámara con naturalidad y se dirige junto a la presentadora.

—Me sorprendió mucho ser la escogida para esta entrega, pensé que le tocaría a algún santo o espectro —admite desenfadada y sin ningún atisbo de reproche, sino con genuina sorpresa y ligereza—, espero poder hacerlo bien.

—Seguro que sí, Thetis, lo harás genial, nada más tú has las preguntas y siéntete libre de presionar -perturbar, trolear, chantajear(?)- como gustes a fin de que te respondan. Así tú te diviertes, yo me divierto, y todos los televidentes que nos están viendo —mirando a la cámara—se divierten.

Thetis sonríe con suficiencia, captando demasiado bien el mensaje. La participación de Manigoldo el ASK pasado inspiró a muchos. Pronto habrán manuales de "Cómo ser un buen presentador del ASK de Saint Seiya" rodando por las redes saintseyescas, escrito por expertos. Tiemblen mortales e inmortales.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —la sirena toma los sobres que le tocan de la mano de un asistente—, ¿cuando empezamos?

—Ahora mismo, tenemos que ir buscando a los que deben contestar las preguntas con la ayuda de esto —enseña una tableta, en la que aparece mostrado el mapa de la isla e infinidades de puntitos que representan los personajes de Saint Seiya—, así es como los encontraremos sin problemas, cada personaje invitado tiene un brazalete del reasort que a la vez funciona como localizador. Todo cortesía de tu amo, Poseidón. —Thetis asiente. —¿Quieres que empiece yo, o prefieres ir tú?

—Yo, si no es molestia —abre su sobre y lee—, estas preguntas vienen de parte de Sky99, y a la primera persona que debemos localizar es al Juez Radamanthys de Wyrven.

—Cielos, ¿por qué tienen que preguntarle a él en todos los episodios? —suspira la presentadora—, bueno, ni al caso. Según la pantalla está cerca de aquí, ¡en el bar de la playa!

Las cámaras muestran entre el recorrido los alrededores de la playa, un par de santos tomando sol, algunos generales marina haciendo competencias de nado con los guerreros divinos, espectros huyendo del infernal calor bajo la sobra de las palmeras y probando cócteles. Los tres jueces del inframundo descansan sentados junto a la barra, van en bermudas y toman tequila con limón y sal mientras conversan desinteresados de la vida.

—Comienza el ataque, señores —indica Thetis en un susurro cómplice con la cámara, acercándose al trío con micrófono inalámbrico en mano que ya está al tanto de la presencia del ASK de Saint Seiya allí—, Radamathys de Wyrven, tiene una pregunta de parte de Sky99, ¿listo para responder?

Dream y las cámaras muestran a un Minos y Aiacos mas concentrados en la fisonomía de Thetis que en la pregunta a su compañero, muy al contrario de Radamanthys que solo le importa la pregunta. La presentadora se hace varias notas mentales.

—Comience cuando quiera —responde con simpleza.

—De acuerdo, tu pregunta dice: **O****ye ¿****q****ué tienes en contra de las mujeres? no me gustó como trataste a Shaina y además, ¡las queras que le pones a Pandora!**

—Rada no es de los espectros mas amables con el género femenino, a decir verdad —declara Aiacos, sin ánimos de defender.

—Incluso nosotros gozamos de mejor trato con las féminas —añade Minos,

—Y eso, dirán ustedes, es mucho decir —completa Dream mirando a los aludidos.

—Shaina de Ofiuco no merecía ningún trato especial, era y _es_ un enemigo —responde Radamanthys sin mostrarse afectado por la opinión de sus colegas y la anfitriona—, y respecto a la señora Pandora no tengo nada que objetar. Nunca le falté el respeto y siempre le he sido incondicional.

—Pues en la saga de Hades de Kurumada, se te veía un poco impulsivo y hasta llegando a dudar de la autoridad de Pandora —dice la presentadora—, ¿no será que eres un machista encubierto?

—No me extrañaría en lo absoluto, dada la desmedida población y auge masculino —Thetis niega con la cabeza—, pero gracias por tu respuesta, nos ha dejado claras muchas cosas.

—Ya la hiciste, Rada —se queja Minos—, por tu culpa ahora tenemos mala reputación con las chicas.

—Cualquier cosa no los conozco a ustedes dos —Aiacos se sacude las manos con eso.

—Ya... —a Dream le "encanta" esa oscura solidaridad entre los espectros—, bueno, nosotros a lo nuestro.

—La siguiente víctima... —Thetis deja el suspenso y señala un punto con el dedo—¡Sísifo!

—¿Yo qué? —pregunta el Sagitario de dos siglos atrás, entrando convenientemente al bar de la playa, las cámaras le roban hasta el aliento(?)—, ah, creo que me toca responder, ¿no?

—En efecto —sonríe la rubia.

—Dios mío, ¿es qué todos tienen que verse tan guapos en bañadores? —la presentadora se siente brutalmente intimidada y afortunada a la vez—, al final si tendré que tomar esas dichosas pastillas para el corazón al final del programa...

—Sísifo, cielo —la terminación logra que el santo se sienta ligeramente incómodo y abochornado, más por el tonito nada inocente de la marina, que solo se divierte con la reacción de uno de los mas puritanos de la orden ateniense. —**Cuando dijiste que tus sentimientos hacia Athena/Sasha no eran precisamente los de un caballero ¿qué quisiste decir?**

—A-h... ¿Ah? —quedó bobo con la pregunta, detrás los jueces y otros personajes del elenco activan las antenas parabólicas en las orejas cuales viejas chismosas.

—Ya escuchaste, ¿Amabas o no a Athena/Sasha?, ¿O esa declaración fue para tapar tus otras preferencias ya-no-tan-escondidas? —amenaza Thetis, sonriendo a modo de ejercer presión en el centauro que se ve en apuros.

—Yo solo quería decir... que el amor que sentía por Athena era puro... nunca quise insinuar otra cosa.

—Sonaba como una declaración de amor, y del tipo personal, Sisi~ —canturrea Dream.

—Lindo, has el favor al público femenino que te adora y déjales creer que bateas para el lado correcto —guiña un ojo la sirena, consiguiendo que Sísifo se sonroje un poco—, ¿sí?

—E-esto puede considerarse acoso, no estaba en mi contrato —reprocha educadamente, disimulando los ligeros nervios.

—Tienes razón, pero ya nos contestaste una pregunta mas importante, así que puedes irte en calma, cielo —la rubia le palmea la mejilla con suavidad. Sísifo se despide mas aliviado que otra cosa.

Dream y algunos camarógrafos tienen que aguantarse las risas por la actuación de Thetis. En verdad, la presentadora tomará consejos con ella en la intimidación de hombres. La sirena sonríe limpia de culpas a la cámara.

—Continuamos con la lista~, nos indica que debemos ir por un par que será difícil de reunir, dado que a pesar de su relación por sangre, no se llevan muy bien debido a las circunstancias del destino.

—¿Y ellos son?

—Mephistopheles y Tenma.

—Sí va a ser difícil reunirlos, a ver... —revisa el mapa de la tableta—están los dos en la zona de alberca del hotel "Atlantis" —el nombre es pura coincidencia, claro, Poseidón haciéndose publicidad indirecta, pensarán muchos.

—En marcha.

Recorrido de la playa al hotel, que queda ridículamente cerca. Contando con el equipo adecuado para desplazarse, como vehículos 4x4, tardan nada en llegar. Se muestran las instalaciones del hotel, muy elegantes y del estilo griego adaptado a los tiempos, columnas decorativas, fuentes, estatuas al desnudo, algunas son excelentes imitaciones de las más conocidas en el arte greco-romano. La alberca cuenta con una enorme piscinas de distintos niveles de agua y zonas para relajarse, la de jacuzzi, la de olas, la de baja profundidad y la normal para quien sepa nadar. Los menores, nunca vayan a esta ala sin poseer nociones de nado.

—Al pequeño pegaso del siglo XVIII, ¿puedes venir aquí? —le llama Thetis con cierta cordialidad, el chico deja atrás a Yato, Regulus y Yuzuriha con quienes hace rato compartía su tiempo libre—, acompáñanos que el ASK de Saint Seiya tiene una pregunta para ti.

—Claro, seguro —sigue a la rubia sin problemas, hasta donde está la presentadora con Youma de Mephistopheles bajo la sombra de una cocotera, descansando cuan largo él en una silla playera. —¡Hey!, ¿por qué vamos con el viejo este?, ¿es alguna trampa? —se coloca inmediatamente a la defensiva. Youma le saluda con una sonrisa jovial, a su hijo y a la cámara.

—No es ninguna trampa, Tenma —aclara Dream—, Sky99 dejó una pregunta para ambos y por eso los reunimos aquí, frente a los televidentes.

—Cierto, hijo, no tienes que ponerte así~ —Youma se incorpora en lo que Tenma suelta un bufido de fastidio—, bien, pregunten todo lo que quieran~

—Me agrada esa disposición —Thetis sonríe y relee la pregunta—, **¿Actualmente que tal va su relación como padre e hijo?**

—Fata-... —alcanza a responder Tenma antes de que el brazo de Youma rodee su cuello en un medio abrazo estrangulador.

—¡De maravilla!, ¡últimamente Tenma y yo hemos hablado de tantas cosas!, reponiendo el tiempo perdido, ya saben —sonríe todo dichoso mientras que Tenma se le ahoga bajo el brazo, intentando en vano sacárselo de encima—, adoro a mi hijo, es un buen muchacho. Y claro que él debe sentir lo mismo, ¿no es así, Tenma~?

Tenma no puede opinar demasiado debido a la asfixia, por lo que Youma lo obliga a asentir forzosamente frente a las cámaras. Dream y Thetis se miran las caras no muy convencidas de la respuesta, pero prefieren dejar las cosas como están, meterse en relaciones fraternales no es demasiado recomendable.

—So, muchas gracias por su tiempo, a ambos —se despide Thetis, a sus espaldas y un poco mas distante se ve como Tenma ya logró aflojar el agarre y trata de atinar uno de los meteoros de pegaso en la espalda huidiza de su "querido" padre. —Veamos a quien nos corresponde buscar ahora~ jhm —revisando la lista—Shun de Andrómeda, hay que ir a por él.

—Está en la zona deportiva —indica Dream en la tableta, la cámara enfoca la pantalla del aparato reflejando el puntito que representa a Shun moviéndose en una zona que parece una pista de carreras. —Si no mal recuerdo, Shun es conocido en parte porque hay muchas escenas donde aparece ejercitándose.

—Pues ese debe ser uno de sus secretos para atraer al público femenino, ¿no?

—Te doy la razón Thetis, como parte de ese público femenino. Seguro las chicas piensan lo mismo~

Las dos chicas llegan a la zona deportiva, una especie de polideportivo con varias secciones dependiendo de la actividad física a realizar: canchas de fútbol, baloncesto, campos de golf, canchas de tenis, y finalmente la pista de carreras donde el santo de Andrómeda da vueltas a trote ligero y sin prisa, solo para calentar los músculos del cuerpo. Thetis hace una seña a la presentadora y al equipo de filmación para que le sigan el juego. La sirena menor comienza a trotar hasta ponerse a la par de Shun, Dream le sigue unos pasos detrás y a sus espaldas el equipo de filmación trata de ponerse en el mejor ángulo mientras siguen el ritmo de las escenas. Shun los ve llegar, saluda a la cámara sabiendo que están allí rodando el programa y le tienen preparada alguna pregunta.

—Ya pensaba que se estaban demorando en venir —se permite bromear, decidiendo que mejor frena para no obligar a los de producción y a las animadoras del programa a correr tanto, en el fondo Dream lo agradece.

—Jaja~, ¿entonces nos esperabas?, ojalá todos fueran así —comenta Thetis, deteniéndose a la par—; Shun, querido, te preguntan: **¿Qué tal van las cosas con June?**

—¿Eh?, ¿con June? —Shun siente un ligero _deja vù_ por la pregunta, ya que en episodios anteriores le hicieron alguna pregunta parecida—, estamos como siempre —se encoge de hombros—en un rato quedamos de ir juntos al spa, dice que hay buenos masajistas.

—Sí que los hay —guiño de un ojo—, entonces, ¿no están en una situación romántica?

—Creo que eso lo respondí en algún episodio pasado...

—Hay Shun —Dream niega con la cabeza y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro—, un consejo, ponte las pilas. Como dicen en mi país, no dejes que te soplen el bistec, que después es triste.

—Ahá... —Shun asiente fingiendo que entiende a qué se refiere, aunque en realidad sabe levemente a lo que se refiere, pero sabrán los dioses que le pasa por la cabeza.

—Bueno Shun~ te dejamos por un rato —lo despide Dream dejando que se vaya y continúe con su rutina de trote—, ¿quién sigue, Thetis?

—Ooohm, una pregunta grupal, Dream —Thetis hace un gesto con los ojos por la impresión—, y una bastante polémica. Dice: **Para las amazonas en general: ¿Por qué se enamoran de niños inmaduros (Aioria incluido) que no son capaces de declarárseles, o peor, que tienen otras preferencias?**

Se instala un pequeño silencio, la presentadora sonríe levemente y niega con la cabeza, como si ya estuviera preparada para eso.

—No será necesario buscarlas y reunirlas a todas —mira al público lector con una sonrisa suspicaz—, las preguntas grupales las contestamos antes de venir de vacaciones, y las grabamos para que el público lector las viera sin necesidad de demorarnos en plan de encuestas. Todo sale más fácil cuando haces lo mas trabajoso antes.

—Concuerdo con ello —Thetis asiente—, entonces, veamos ese vídeo y comprobemos... ¿qué piensan las amazonas al respecto?

Los de producción hacen el cambio en la cámara y reproducen desde la portátil la filmación de unos días antes de venir a la isla paradisíaca, donde se grabaron a distintas amazonas de la serie contestando a la pregunta de forma individual, para mayor comodidad de los televidentes y los trabajadores del programa. Se ve en pantalla a los siguientes personajes...

* * *

><p>«—¿Niños inmaduros?, ¿por qué Aioria está incluido? —Marin de Águila se muestra escéptica bajo la máscara, a pesar de que su tono de voz la delata. De fondo solo hay una pared blanca, se ve que la entrevistaron mientras caminaba por las salas del canal—, Aioria no es ningún niño inmaduro, si ha llegado a la posición de santo dorado ha sido por su propio esfuerzo y sacrificio. Alguien así no puede ser tildado de inmaduro.<p>

—Pero eso ya es a nivel de caballero, Marin —aclara la voz de la presentadora—, ¿qué nos dices como hombre?, ¿se te ha declarado?

—Señorita Dream, se aclaró en el programa pasado que estamos saliendo —aclara algo exasperada.

—Cierto, disculpa si te ofendí, era la pregunta de un televidente/lector.

—No te preocupes.

La escena cambia, y en la misma postura de Marin están Shaina de Ofiuco y June de Camaleón, que también fueron interceptadas en los pasillos.

—Yo no estoy enamorada de ningún niño inmaduro, ¿quedó claro? —Shaina usa su mejor tono de matrona, rozando la intimidación, para puntualizar que no hay nada mas que discutir.

—C-claro Shaina, descuida —Dream traga saliva porque le acompaña la respuesta de Camaleón.

—¡Y Shun no es ningún niño inmaduro! —remata la rubia tensando el látigo—, es sensible y puro, mas no inmaduro.

—L-lo que ustedes digan... —la presentadora sale casi disparada de allí, temiendo por su vida y porque no desea morir a manos de amantes apasionadas, menos si estas se hacen llamar amazonas de Athena.»

* * *

><p>Recordando eso, la presentadora pasó el rato abrazándose a sí misma como si hubiera tenido una visión del mismísimo infierno, parecido al efecto que causa el Golpe Fantasmal del Fénix en sus víctimas. Thetis la reconforta en un abrazo amistoso, sobándole la cabecita con cierta ternura, a ver si deja de castañear los dientes y se recupera para continúa con el programa.<p>

—Ya, ya me siento mejor... yo que creí que en mi vida vería que tan peligrosa puede ser una mujer, y siendo mujer... —ironiza mas calmada, Thetis se ríe del comentario y eso termina por tranquilizarla para continuar. —En fin~, pasado este lapsus, ¿nos quedan mas preguntas del sobre?

Thetis mira y alza ligeramente las cejas.

—La que queda es para mí —le da la hoja de papel a Dream—, hazme la pregunta.

—Okey —lee y repite—Thetis: **cuando Shun y Seiya bajaron a la Atlántida antes de ponerte tu armadura solo aparece una sombra, no se pero mi pregunta es ¿estabas desnuda? da esa impresión. **—Dream la mira arqueando una ceja sin creérselo—, ¿estabas desnuda?

—Hmm —medita, buscando ese momento en su memoria—, no, pero ya sabes, querían dar el efecto para poner a la gente a pensar —se encoge de hombros, despreocupada—, la ropa entallada en una silueta da mucho que pensar.

—Vaya, si tú lo dices —vuelve a la cámara en plan presentadora, mejor que antes.— Esas fueron todas las preguntas de Sky99, y ahora, me corresponde el siguiente sobre —lo saca y revisa—que viene de parte de Saya-hime, dejó bastantitas. Y la primera —sonríe traviesa—, va para uno de los santos más polémicos de la elite dorada: Afrodita de Piscis.

—Que se encuentra en el spa —complementa Thetis a su lado, revisando la tableta—, y hay varios por allí.

—Genial~ ¡al spa, señores!

Dicho sea el paso, el equipo del ASK de Saint Seiya se traslada al spa, una sala grande, con distintas áreas de servicio: manicura, pedicura, peluquería, duchas de vapor, sala de masajes, baños de chocolate y leche con pétalos de rosa. Es en este último donde se encuentra el santo de Athena mas hermoso de los 88, sumergido en una tina de leche espesa y pétalos de rosa roja y blancas. Cabe destacar que la invasión a su privacidad no le agradó demasiado, demostrándolo al inicio con un ceño fruncido, pero al estar frente a las cámaras no se mostró reticente, mas bien cordial y cuidadoso con su imagen.

—Afro, sentimos la interrupción, pero ya sabes, trabajo es trabajo —se disculpa la presentadora.

—Réstale cuidado, no me importa —hace un gesto con la mano que alude a lo dicho—, ¿cuál es la pregunta?

—Viene de parte de alguien que te tiene estima, ejem —carraspea—: **T****odos dicen que eres gay, pero yo siempre te defiendo, y quiero saber... ¿alguna vez tuviste algún romance del que nadie haya sabido jamás?**. Es una pregunta curiosa —parpadea, valga la redundancia, curiosamente.

Afrodita muestra una sonrisa de suficiencia a la cámara.

—Estoy cansado de aclararle a la gente que hay una sutil diferencia entre tenerse en alta estima y ser gay, así que no me molestaré en enfatizar ese punto. Me alegra saber que hay gente que lo sabe apreciar —rueda los ojos, con ligero fastidio de recordarlo, y enseguida vuelve a mostrarse como al inicio, pero mas suelto—. Y referente a un romance del que nadie halla sabido... pff —contiene una risita burlona—, sí, he tenido un par, no daré nombres ni lo haré público porque, como la pregunta es muy acertada, todos los romances que he tenido han sido discretos, no me gusta pregonar mis andanzas como otros.

—Te gusta mas el secretismo —asiente Thetis de brazos cruzados—, no me lo esperaba de alguien con tanto amor propio.

—Nadie se lo espera, pero como todos, soy alguien libre de amar lo que y a quien le plazca.

—Gracias por tu tiempo Afrodita, y perdón por la interrupción al baño —mira a los lados y se acerca a murmurar al oído de pisciano—, ¿vendes secretos de belleza?

Afrodita junta las cejas y le mira, irónico pero levemente interesado.

—¿Qué ofreces?

—Tu pon el precio, hablamos después del programa~ —se separa de él—por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Máscara Mortal?

—En las duchas de sauna, fue a donde me dijo que iría antes de tomar mi sesión.

—Vale, gracias por la información Afro~ —se despide con un saludo de la mano que es correspondido por un simple gesto, también de la otra mano.

Salen del cuarto de baño, dejando la nota del misterio al aire de los de producción y el personaje invitado. Dream vuelve a ser la de siempre frente a las cámaras, fingiendo que allí nada ha pasado. Vuelve a hojear el sobre.

—Ahora, vamos a _stalkear_ el ala del sauna para atrapar a nuestro cangrejo del siglo XX —dice sin dejar de mirar a la cámara, caminando hacia atrás con Thetis al lado. De fonde se ve el pasillo en movimiento, algunos personajes que se hacen a un lado para dejarles pasar, o simplemente huyendo por si se les ocurre emboscarlos a preguntas.

El ala de sauna es un cubículo amplio, una puerta corrediza la separa del exterior. El encargado les permite entrar sin problemas, haciéndoles el favor de abrir la puerta, de su interior salen varias nubes de vapor, a Dream le parece que es hasta un buen efecto para la antesala a un infierno de fuego. Y dentro, por supuesto, les espera su diablo, casi como los dioses le trajeron al mundo de no ser por la toalla que cubre sus vergüenzas. Está sentado en uno de los bancos perdido en el calor hasta que la interrupción se hace demasiado evidente, comienzan los gritos y alarmas.

—¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS...? ¡¿QUÉ NADIE PUEDE TENER PRIVACIDAD AHORA EN ESTE HOTEL? —el vocerrón hace que la presentadora de un saltito atrás por la inesperada reacción. Death Mask, conocido como Máscara Mortal por los hispanos, tiene en los ojos la mirada de un asesino al que si no le dan una buena razón para lo que acaban de hacer comenzará a hacer que las cabezas rueden ahora...

Sin obviar, claro, que está siendo grabado _casi_ al desnudo.

—A-ah... Máscara, no te lo tomes tan a pecho —traga saliva ruidosamente, e intenta un poco en vano dominar los nervios. Aquí no hay seguridad que valga para protegerse de la muerte, señores. —Ve-venimos a hacerte una pregunta enviada por una fan, ya sabes. Estamos rodando el programa.

Thetis en cambio muestra una expresión suave, y con su desenfado usual, toma parte para proteger la integridad de la presentadora.

—Vamos, Mascarita~ —sonríe la sirena menor, haciéndose notar entre el grupo de intrusos. Máscara repara por primera vez en ella, y en el evidente hecho de que el condenado traje de baño color grana le queda como anillo al dedo, sumando que ha comenzado a sudar por el calor... —No te molestes por esas pequeñeces, aquí todos vamos como nos da la real gana, para eso se decidió grabar el ASK aquí ¿no?. Además... —añade con una pequeña sonrisa coqueta—no luces mal así frente a la cámara, y seguro tus fans lo agradecen.

¿Y cómo no lo van a agradecer, señoras y señoritas?, si ese hombre no tiene nada que envidiarle a sus camaradas, iguales y otros respecto a su buen físico y demás. Es justo lo que piensa Dream, tratando de bloquear la seudo amenaza de muerte de su mente usando esa mera distracción física, aunque eso termina por dejarle el mismo efecto atontado de quedarse muda y como si estuviera viendo una golosina demasiado tentadora pero...

Máscara piensa que las palabras de Thetis tienen demasiado sentido, eso, o también ha quedado tonto como la presentadora con él, solo que en este caso sus ojos son todos de la sirena menor de Poseidón.

—Ejem —carraspea el santo menos santo de todos los santos—, pues, vale. Lo dejo pasar por ahora, solo porque ando de buenas —se excusa cruzando los brazos, no sin antes asegurarse de que no se le vea demasiado bajo la toalla en sus partes bajas. —¿Y bien, la pregunta es para hoy o para mañana?, no tengo todo el día.

Esa odiosa respuesta regresa a Dream de vuelta y sin retorno a la realidad. Se pasa rápido un pañuelo por las comisuras por si se le ocurrió babear en sus ensoñaciones y nuevamente, como siempre, toma el papel que le corresponde en el programa, y del que a veces sin proponérselo se desvía demasiado...

—La pregunta es esta, Máscara Mortal: **¿Por qué demonios no nos dices tu nombre verdadero?** —lee y mira al personaje, haciendo caso omiso, como muchas veces, de su instinto de supervivencia, ¿o tal vez se aprovecha de la seguridad que le brinda tener a Thetis al lado?—, ¡cierto!, ¡porque no hay madre en el mundo que le ponga a su hijo un nombre como "Death Mask"!. A menos que no te quisiera demasiado...

—¡Mi _mamma_ me adoraba, para tu información! —protesta el Cáncer, indignado.

—¿Eras su pequeño diablillo? —aprovecha Dream de ironizar, porque no lo ha hecho mucho en el programa.

—Su pequeño demonio, mas bien —menea la cabeza con una sonrisa medio nostálgica por quien sabe que recuerdos de su oscuro pasado, después se sacude el absurdo ensueño al sentir que la presentadora le toma el pelo—, ¡pero ese no es el punto!, ¡a lo que te vuelvas a meter con mi...!

—¡Ya lo pillamos!, ¡ya lo pillamos! —se excusa Thetis pescando una mejilla del santo para pellizcarla con picardía, a razón de que pierda el hilo de sus pensamientos tal como sucede frente a la cámara. —Pero aún no respondes~ ¿por qué no dices tu verdadero nombre y lo ocultas bajo el seudónimo de Death Mask?, ¿es que te avergüenza?

—¿Te da penita el nombre que tu _mamma_ escogió para ti? —Dream interpreta una perfecta y melodramática voz, a la par de unos parpadeos convincentes y cristalización de los ojos incluidos con todo y brillitos exagerados. Death Mask no puede sentirse mas atacado en la vida, y en la ducha.

—¡Simplemente no me da mi regalada gana!, ¡Y PUNTO! —exclama—, ¡largo de aquí!, ¡suficiente acoso por hoy!

—Apuesto a que tienes un nombre cute, como Florentino, Angelo, o Dulcenio... —y tras decir eso la presentadora corre del sauna en compañía de su gente, antes de que los manden a toditos al Yomotsu Hirasaka. Atrás Death Mask despotrica maldiciones en italiano, ya que en su intento de matarlos a todos se resbaló con una conveniente barra de jabón olvidada en el suelo y acabó yéndose de cabeza al suelo. Niños, jamás intenten provocar a un asesino psicópata y obseso con decorar su morada con el rostro de sus víctimas, no vivirían para contarlo. Lo que sucede aquí es pura ficción y suerte.

—So... —respirando agitadamente, la presentadora se recuesta de una pared ya a muchos metros lejos de las duchas de sauna. A su lado hay una Thetis muerta de risa por la actuación del Cáncer y los de producción con las piernas flojas del miedo, miran reprochadores a su patrona que los ha puesto en el peligro de sus vidas dada a su tendencia de no ver el peligro cuando lo tiene en frente. —No me miren así, caray... —suspira recuperando el aliento para volver con el programa—, nuestra siguiente pregunta viene a ser para... —mira quien viene fortuitamente por los pasillos—¡Sasha!

—¿Yo? —sorprendida, al ver las cámaras les saluda tímidamente. —¿Me buscaban para alguna pregunta?

—En efecto —muchísimo mas tranquila de ver a alguien no-peligroso, Dream efectúa la pregunta—, Sasha: **¿Alguna vez tú dejaste de amar a tu hermano Alone aunque él sea Hades?**

—Jamás dejé de amar a mi hermano, y jamás lo haré —responde con firmeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Incluso con el vestido veraniego informal mantiene su porte de diosa, sin perder claro, su modestia. —El que fuera Hades resultó una trampa del destino, como dirían, pero ni eso es motivo suficiente para que mi cariño por él desaparezca.

—Respuesta digna de una hermana —asiente—, gracias por tu respuesta Sasha... —la despide y ella se va arrojando un saludo con la mano a las cámaras antes de retirarse. —Pues señores, nos corresponde buscar a cierto Patriarca muy querido y caballero de la anterior guerra santa contra Hades, seguro que como buenos fans ya saben a quien me refiero.

—Y está en la cafetería-restaurante del resort —informa Thetis enseñando de nuevo el mapa en la tableta.

—¡Allá vamos!

El nuevo cambio de escenario no se hizo esperar, gracias a la guía que proporcionaba Thetis al ser su dios el patrocinador de todas esas vacaciones, no se les hizo difícil llegar al restaurante que también prestaba el servicio de cafetería y delicias en pastelería. Un local bastante completo para personajes y gentes que requieran en ocasiones servicios de comida diferentes. Del otro lado daba el área de bar y disco que solo está abierto por las noches para los que les gusta parrandear hasta el amanecer.

Al llegar el cambio en el ambiente fue notorio, fueron recibidos por las miradas sorprendidas -y casi asustadas- de los distintos personajes invitados que se encontraban allí tomando el desayuno, o bien el almuerzo por adelantado. Entre ellas estaban los que habían en la mesa del Patriarca Shion, en compañía de sus cuatro amigos de mantos en la guerra pasada. A Dream se le ilumina el rostro al ver ese cuarteto reunido en una sola mesa, y ya como es demasiado evidente la cosa, Shion les invita cordialmente a acercarse.

—No creí que vinieran tan pronto —admitió sin ningún rastro de incomodidad, que si la tenía la disimulaba demasiado bien.

—Y no sabía tampoco, que después de mí una lindura conduciría el siguiente episodio —comenta Manigoldo guiñándole un ojo a Thetis y a su traje de baño, después parece acordarse de la presentadora—¿Cómo la llevas, Dream?

—La llevo, hace poco tu sucesor del siglo pasado casi me mata —dice sin mucho ánimo—, pero en fin. Shion, tenemos pregunta para ti.

—Adelante.

—Saya-hime dice que eres lo máximo, y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso —guiña el ojo cómplice y Shion recibe el gesto con una sonrisa modesta que enmascara su ego—, pero ella, y también yo, quiere saber... **¿Alguna vez tuviste algo más que una amistad con Yuzuriha?**

—¿Más que una amistad? —repite la pregunta, entendiendo el doblez—, no, no lo tuve, de lo contrario los problemas con su hermano menor habrían sido desde el inicio.

—Pues ahora que lo dices, sí... demostró estar algo celoso de ti en el Gaiden de Yuzuriha. ¿No habrá sido eso lo que te hizo desistir o siquiera considerarlo?

—Imagínate, eso fue solo apreciándola como hermana, si hubiera sido otra cosa...

—Tienes una facilidad para liarte en el amor, borrego —ríe Manigoldo y da un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—No te burles, Manigoldo —le reprende Albafica, sentado en el puesto mas apartado.

—Cierto, mira que no te queda nada bien decirlo cuando no has conseguido ni una sola cita aquí —remata Dohko, casi leyéndole la mente al pisciano que asiente a sus palabras.

—Ejem —carraspea haciéndose el desentendido—, mi cita está más cerca de lo que ustedes piensan... —mira a Thetis con galantería—¿cierto, lindura?

Thetis le devuelve la sonrisa con una mas descarada.

—Espero que la consigas pronto, viejo Cáncer, de corazón —le responde, sonriendo con condolencia.

—Ajá... —como ya siente que el ambiente se lo roban los personajes, busca llamar la atención—, bueno, curiosamente la persona que sigue en la lista de preguntas acaba de llegar. ¡Shun de Andrómeda! ¡Que seguro viene de una ducha tras ejercitarse tanto!

Shun, que correspondía a todo lo dicho por la presentadora, es el nuevo blanco de las miradas al entrar en el local. Saluda a las cámaras y se acerca por voluntad, escondiendo la incomodidad de que en ese día lo estén acosando mas de lo normal con preguntas. Dream lo reúne con el grupo, entre ella y Thetis.

—Hola de nuevo Shun, tienes otra pregunta de parte de otra fan —cosa que no le parece en lo absoluto raro al santo de la cadena—, y dice... ¡ju! —sonríe maliciosamente—, **¿****A****lguna vez hiciste algo que no deberías haber hecho? -cofcofcofConJunecofcofcof-**

—¿Algo que no debería haber hecho? —no capta el filo de la pregunta, y tampoco la razón por la que repentinamente todos se le quedan mirando como si le fueran a saltar encima por la curiosidad. —Pues... sí —exclamaciones por parte de todos—, sí, hay algo que hice que no debí haber hecho con June...

Dream está demasiado perpleja, que apenas puede articular palabras.

—T-t-t-tú... ¿qué hicieron... exactamente?, ¿se puede saber?

—Tan santito que se veía —comenta Manigoldo por lo bajo.

—_Shht!_, cállate Manigoldo —le ordena Dohko, repentinamente interesado—este chisme valdrá oro para su hermano.

Albafica y Shion niegan con la cabeza, y Thetis tiene impreso un _facepalm_ en el rostro. La tensión se percibe en el aire y parece que solo podrá ser rota una vez que Shun responda las incógnitas de todas las cabezas...

—Nosotros fuimos quienes... rayamos sin querer la moto de Kanon.

...

Silencio colectivo, nadie dice nada respecto a lo que había pasado por sus cabezas. La presentadora mira a Shun con su mejor cara de póker y este le devuelve el gesto ligeramente intrigado, y notando por primera vez la sensación de que el tiempo se detuvo unos instantes en él, y su pregunta.

—Shun... ustedes... ¡¿rayaron la HARLEY DAVIDSON DE KANON? —se escandaliza, el peliverde se hace para atrás, tímidamente asiente admitiendo su pesada culpa. En cambio la presentadora parece asustada y... triste, como si le doliera más a ella que al dueño de enterarse. —Por todos los dioses, ¡no tienen perdón!, ¡la Harley es sagrada!

—¡Fue solo un accidente!, en realidad estaba mal puesta y no vimos cuando...

—¡YA!, ¡no me digas nada más! —se tapa la cara con una mano y con la otra abre distancia entre ella y Shun dramáticamente. Nadie entiende qué pepinos pasa y porqué repentinamente un accidente tan vulgar toma tanta importancia para la dirigente del programa. —Tienen que pagarle el arreglo de la pintura a Kanon.

—Lo sé, ya lo hicimos.

—Que chico tan honesto —Thetis parece ligeramente conmovida.

—Bueno —Dream se recompone—, te perdono solo por eso, ¿vale? —Shun sonríe con levedad, sin entender porqué ese hecho afecta tanto a la presentadora. El chico sigue de largo a tomar su merecido desayuno después del ejercicio y la ducha como una persona normal. —Volviendo a lo nuestro —de nuevo, como si nada—, tenemos en lista una pregunta para el dios del Inframundo.

—El cual está tomando el desayuno a unas mesas de aquí, en el ala de inmortales —completa Thetis con ayuda del mapa.

Hades, ciertamente, tomaba su desayuno en compañía de las dos Pandoras de distintos tiempos, estando en medio de las sombrías mujeres, masticaba con lentitud sus alimentos. Si no es por esa prevención que debía ser hábito para todo ser a quien el tiempo le sobra, o es un concepto sin importancia para un dios, seguramente se habría atragantado por la sorpresa de ver las cámaras del ASK colándose en su recinto privado. Las dos Pandoras dedican una mirada de amenaza antes de darse cuenta que, solo son ellos, y entonces bajan la guardia. Como Dream es inmune a las hostilidades, y el dios de la muerte se toma las cosas con calma, pudieron proseguir sin problemas.

—Sentimos interrumpir su desayuno, señor Hades, pero tiene una pregunta de parte de una fan... —empieza guardando respeto en su voz—, ¿nos concede un poco de su tiempo?

—Adelante —responde parcamente y sin mostrar demasiado interés, mientras se limpia las comisuras educadamente con una servilleta de tela.

—Saya te pregunta: **¿Por qué quieres destruir a Athena?, ¿cuál es el problema?, es tu sobrina, oye, deberías quererla.**

El dios mira a la cámara, como si lo sintiera mucho por las pobres mentalidades mortales, y después a la presentadora para contestar.

—Athena es un estorbo para mis planes, creí que eso había quedado claro a lo largo de las sagas... —deja la suspensión para endulzar las palabras con zumo de fresa de la copa de cristal donde está servido—, que sea mi sobrina tampoco tiene demasiada incidencia, a fin de cuentas no le guardo demasiada estima a su padre, mi hermano menor.

—Eso explica muchas cosas, ya... —murmura para sí—, gracias por tu tiempo Hades, provecho.

Salen del rellano de las mesas VIP exclusivas para los dioses, la presentadora se permite suspirar un tanto después de la presión de estar frente al dios de la muerte y soportar su frialdad y además, su aura nefasta de la que siempre es dueño. Se sacude las malas vibras y sonríe al público tras la cámara, en un intento por recobrar los ánimos que por poco le quitan cual energía vital robada.

—¿Quien sigue, Dream? —pregunta Thetis.

—Un vídeo —sonrisa divertida—, uno muy especial...

* * *

><p>«—Entonces, chicas, esta es la pregunta —aparece la presentadora, sentada en un sillón, en una sala de camerino, con las amazonas de Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya original en unas sillas, esperando por la curiosa pregunta grupal. —<strong>cuenten algo que NADIE sepa, que hayan hecho los dorados o los de bronce<strong>.

Las chicas se miran entre sí, sonriendo bajo las máscaras y refrenando las risillas.

—La verdad es que por una parte y por otra hay mucho que contar —admite Marin de Águila.

—Ciertamente —apoya Shaina, conteniendo la diversión—, desde los más sencillos hasta los mas desastrosos.

—Pero si solo piden una cosa, eso será —dice June, mirando a sus compañeras.

—¿Quién se ofrece a contarla? —pregunta Dream, bastante curiosa—, vamos, no todas a la vez.

—Yo, si no hay problema —nadie muestra objeciones para la con la pelirroja—, hace poco tiempo, los santos de oro organizaron una fiesta, que por cierto, era para celebrar que por fin un programa les volvía a tener en cuenta, aparte de donde son originarios.

—Vaya, no sabía que se habían tomado en un inicio tan bien ser invitados al un ASK —sonríe Dream, irónica, de que ahora las cosas sean tan distintas—, ¿qué sucedió en la fiesta?

—Pues, estaban tan contentos y eufóricos que se pusieron a competir... y mezclaron todas las bebidas y _quien sabe qué cosas_ encontraron —menea la cabeza en negación—, bebieron de todo eso y acabaron haciendo desastres en la ciudad. No diré cual. Pero el hecho salió en las noticias como un acto de vandalismo nocturno donde más de veinte tiendas fueron destrozadas, entre ellas supermercados, ferreterías, farmacias... imaginen el desastre...

—Me recuerda a las películas de "Qué pasó ayer" —comenta, sin poderse creer que los grandes santos de oro hubieran terminado de esa manera, como niños de 8 años haciendo desastres mayores en una ciudad anónima.

—Algo parecido sucedió en mi tiempo —añade Yuzuriha que se había callado, esperando el momento oportuno para poner su grano de arena—, pero esa es otra historia.

—Y con esto comprobamos que de tales vidas pasadas, tales reencarnaciones... —aclara con tono profesional, que esconde las ganas de morirse de risa al imaginarse semejante mancha de historial.»

* * *

><p>Thetis y los de producción se ríen de la muestra en pantalla, Dream no es la excepción pero se calma mucho antes que ellos. Sabe que cuando eso sea visto por los personajes, sobretodo por ciertos dorados, les dará un patatús. Cuando logran componerse, Dream se mueve entre las mesas y a los demás no les queda más que seguirle hasta donde va, que es de regreso a la mesa donde estaban todavía los cuatro santos de Lost Canvas.<p>

—Albafica —le llama y el aludido levanta la mirada—, también tenemos una pregunta para ti.

—Adelante —accede con tranquilidad.

—Te leeré lo que dice: **uff... quiero que sepa que de veras lo admiro mucho**, sí, en eso concordamos ella y yo —Albafica trata de no verse apenado, a pesar de las miradas de sus compañeros—**y quisiera saber... ¿tomarías a alguien como aprendiz? una mujer, por ejemplo**... —Dream levanta la vista hacia el santo y le hace ojitos—¿cómo a mí? —parpadea rápido moviendo las pestañas.

—No —responde tajante.

Lo de las pestañas y su efecto se caen de golpe.

—¡¿No?

—No tengo pensado tomar ni hombre ni mujer como aprendiz —se cruza de brazos, muy seguro y resuelto.

—Entonces, ¿no planeas continuar con el legado de Piscis? —pregunta, atónita, como presentadora y fan que es.

—El legado de Piscis puede continuar sin mí, la muestra de eso es Afrodita de Piscis —reitera, como si el hecho no pudiera ser lo suficientemente obvio.

—Ah... ya —decepcionada, no tanto por la respuesta sino por el sueño quebrado—, gracias por la respuesta y aclaración, Albafica. No tenías que ser tan rudo.

—Prefiero ser franco.

—Vale, aún así te quiero~ —guiña un ojo y el santo niega con la cabeza, sonriendo leve. —Estas fueron todas las preguntas de Saya-hime, y es el turno de Thetis para hacer preguntas.

La sirena abre su sobre, tomando esta vez el mando del programa como le corresponde.

—Esta carta viene de parte de Dietline —lee Thetis—, y la primera pregunta que tiene va dirigida a Asmita de Virgo.

—El cual se encuentra allí —indica Dream en una de las mesas, la encarnación de Buda del siglo XVIII está terminando su desayuno vegetariano y mira a las cámaras con la naturalidad y paciencia habitual de él, de siempre ser él mismo en toda situación.

—Eso nos facilita mucho el trabajo —susurra Thetis, acercándose al santo—Asmita—se niega a esconder una sonrisa de picardía por la pregunta.— **Ya que tu país de origen es India, ¿eres experto en el Kamasutra?**

De nuevo ese extraño silencio que tuvo lugar con Shun, se instaló en el restaurante. Todas las mesas voltearon, demasiado interesados como para disimular la falta de educación, hacia donde estaba el nuevo interrogado. Y como a Asmita nunca le han importado las miradas, no tanto por no poder "verlas" aunque sí sentirlas, sino porque goza de cierta inmunidad a ellas -llámenlo suficiencia, ego, o exceso de autoestima-; y eso, literalmente, se traduce en una simple y llana sonrisa en sus labios antes de responder.

—Experto, diría que no, pero si gozo de ciertos conocimientos para con esa materia —reconoce, ganándose una exclamación unánime del público de personajes clientes del restaurante, y de la presentadora incluida. —Lo cual, dadas mis creencias, no debería parecerles extraño.

—Thetis, la calma con la que lo dice, realmente me perturba —admite una Dream medio anonadada que no sabe que hacer con esa información, aunque vagamente sabe que en adelante podría sacarle algo de partido.

—No es nada, en realidad —Asmita sonríe, comprensivo y con cierta aura de... mucha mas suficiencia de la que podría soportar de una persona, recordándole levemente a Shaka—, si te perturbaras con ello, no sabrías que hacer con otras confesiones más escabrosas por parte de mis compañeros, que sí deben ser más dados al campo.

—Gracias por el consejo, Asmita... —masculla Dream, casi haciendo un puchero.

—Y con eso, continua la siguiente pregunta —Thetis desvía la atención del programa a ella, en su papel de personaje presentador—, que es para Dégel de Acuario, otro santo del siglo XVIII. —Se acerca a la mesa donde este se incorpora, a punto de retirarse cuando la cámara del programa le intercepta, obligándole a detenerse. El santo más inteligente y frío de su generación asiente, y espera en calma templada por su pregunta: —Esta dice: **¿Cuál es tu relación con Seraphina, la hermana de Unity?, en el capítulo 3 vi que te sonrojaste cuando hablabas con ella, además de que murieron ****juntos, ¿acaso te gustaba o era pura cortesía?**

—Esa fue la misma pregunta que yo me hice cuando vi la escena en el Templo de Poseidón —comenta Dream—y creo, que como muchos, y en otros casos, nos hicimos la misma pregunta.

—¿Qué dices, Dégel?

—Bueno, para empezar —aclara el tono para hacerlo mas cordial al responder—, la señorita Seraphina era, y es, una persona que se hace querer. Contaba con las cualidades y el encanto para hacerlo. Era brillante, amable, inteligente, toda una dama —comienza, bastante ameno de recordarla—admito que sí me gustaba, como persona, me refiero. Le admiraba y admiro muchísimo. Morir junto a ella fue todo un honor.

—Esa, querido, es el discurso de hombre enamorado disimulado más hermoso que he escuchado —suspira Thetis.

—Concuerdo con eso Thetis, hasta yo me enamoré —Dream está viendo un aura rosa en todo su alrededor. —Yo y muchas fans, de seguro...

—Gracias por tu tiempo, Dégel —le deja ir de la mesa—, ahora, la última pregunta de esta carta va dirigida al Juez Garuda.

—Está en la playa —menciona al punto, con la ayuda de la eficiente tableta—, resta decirlo pero, _here go_~

La playa es enorme, y da abasto para la gran mayoría de los personajes invitados, de todos los bandos, grupos, panteones y demás. Una franja litoral amarillo radiante que se extiende a lo largo de casi la totalidad del lateral derecho en el mapa de la isla, bañada por el agua en sus distintos azules que indican la profundidad, la espuma blanca de la sal y las conchas que arrastra el mar del que Poseidón se siente bien orgulloso. El equipo del programa demora poco en devolverse a la playa, la presentadora así como Thetis y los de producción se toman su pausa para ponerse el bloqueador solar: proteger la piel es importante y evita el cáncer de piel así como las quemaduras.

—Parece que Aiacos no se ha movido de aquí —dice Dream al regresar de vuelta al bar de la playa, donde el Juez está casi en el mismo lugar donde le vieron la primera vez en el día. El buscado se da por aludido y espera por la pregunta.

—¿Listo, Garuda?

—Desde hace siglos —otro sobrado más.

—**Todos sabemos que Violatte tenía sentimientos hacia ti, ¿pero alguna vez tú le correspondiste a ella?, ya que las frases que le dedicabas parecían mas a una amante que a una subordinada.** Este programa como que las preguntas referente a parejas abundan.

—Gente chismosa, ¿qué esperabas? —suelta Minos vaciando una copa de tequila, Radamanthys le reprende con la mirada, dado que no deben ofrecer al público una imagen que desfavorezca en popularidad a su dios. Por raro que parezca viniendo de seres que desean acabar con el mundo, guardan sus políticas.

—Le correspondí, a mi manera lo hice —dice sin querer ahondar en detalles—, su vida siempre fue y será preciosa para mí. No por nada es mi mano derecha.

—Lo que a Aiacos le falta en romanticismo le sobra en frases de doble sentido... —masculla Dream por lo bajo, algunas de las caras de producción asienten aprobatoriamente a esa afirmación.

—Agradecemos tu respuesta, Garuda, aunque en particular, yo como mujer te habría dejado por exteriorizar tan poco —Thetis niega con la cabeza y se retira con el aire de quien tiene el mundo a sus pies solo porque el traje de baño grana le queda bien.

Dream junto con el resto le siguen, dejando a un desplantado Aiacos siendo fastidiado por Minos y sus burlas, mientras que Radamanthys prefiere pasar de esos dos y seguir... y seguir ahí tomando tequila.

—Ahora, lo que sigue es otro vídeo de una pregunta grupal, curiosamente, todas las preguntas grupales han sido dirigidas a las mujeres, ¿será alguna preferencia?

—Es que —ríe Dream—nosotras siempre tenemos los mejores cuentos~ ¡rueda vídeo!

* * *

><p>«—¿El caballero de oro más guapo de Lost Canvas? —repite la pregunta, Marin de Águila, al tomar su desayuno, por razones de seguridad y reglas del Santuario su cara aparece censurada por los píxeles editados. —En mi opinión, Regulus, me parece que para su corta edad llegaría a ser un hombre apuesto.<p>

—Cómo Aioria, ¿no? —añade Dream tomando desprevenida a la amazona, quien ríe avergonzada con ella.

—Sí, cómo él.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Shaina? —el micrófono va dirigida a la amazona peliverde que también aparece censurada en la filmación—¿para ti quien merece esa corona?

—Hay muchos que están de buen ver.

—A mi juicio, _todos_ están de buen ver —remarca Dream alzando una ceja.

—Pero si es de escoger a uno, creo que ese sería Kardia de Escorpio. Tiene magnetismo.

—Y no te culpo... en realidad para mí es de los mas guapos —comenta la animadora—¿y tú, June? —posa el micrófono cerca de la rubia también protegida por el anonimato—¿quién es el mas guapo?

—Albafica de Piscis, eso no se pregunta. Su atractivo no tiene igual; aunque me gusta también Dégel —contesta y parece entre la imagen difuminada que ha guiñado el ojo.

—Wao, ¡dos postulados!, ¿y qué me dices, Thetis?

—Defteros, me gusta su piel morena —admite sin pudor—, y su aire de misterio.

—A muchas —coincide con Thetis—, ¿Miho?, ¿Saori?, ¿Shunrei?

—Sísifo me parece el mas guapo —declara la Athena actual, con la naturalidad de una conversación de mujeres.

—El maestro Dohko sin duda es el mas guapo —parece que Shunrei lo dice mas por lealtad que por querencia, ya que solo tiene ojos para el Dragón.

—Shion de Aries —admite la cuidadora de infantes, algo apenada—sus puntos me parecen adorables.»

* * *

><p>Las imágenes vuelven a ser las de la presentadora con Thetis, quienes sonríen a la cámara tras esas opiniones femeninas por parte del elenco de Lost Canvas, parecen viejas cómplices, como dos comadres. Dream se quita los lentes de John Lennon antes de hablar.<p>

—Como mujeres no pensamos igual, pero ustedes chicas, pueden hacer su propia encuesta respecto a quien es el mas guapo de los caballeros dorados de Lost Canvas. Para mí esa es una pregunta difícil, ya que todos están demasiado bien como para dejarme con arritmia —sonríe a modo de disculpa—, y es por eso que concluyo el programa aquí. Para que mi corazón se tranquilice ante tanta belleza masculina junta, con el sol, la playa, la arena y el mar... Necesito también descansar de esto, y el lugar lo amerita. Pero no se alarmen, ¡habrá una segunda parte de las vacaciones de los personajes y el ASK de Saint Seiya! —cae en la arena rendida, a su lado vienen los paramédicos atentos al ritmo cardiaco de la presentadora.

—Ya saben que hacer al llegar a esta parte del programa —anuncia Thetis, intentando que el panorama no alarme a los televidentes.

_**Manden sus mensajes al 0099-ASK-SAINTSEIYA.**_

_**¡Estaremos esperando sus preguntas con ansias!**_

_**¡No olviden comentar y dejar reviews!**_

_¿Será Radamanthys un machista encubierto?_

_¿Seguirá Shun recibiendo acosos a su vida privada?_

_¿Afrodita revelará sus secretos de belleza a la presentadora?_

_¿Death Mask esconderá su verdadero nombre porque es ñoño?_

_¿Habrá una mejoría en la relación de padre e hijo de Tenma y Youma?_

_¿Logrará Manigoldo conseguir su cita en la playa?_

_¿Saldrá ese manual para personajes presentadores por las redes saintseyescas?_

_¡Todo esto y más en la siguiente entrega del ASK de Saint Seiya!_

_¡Hasta otra vez!_

_Dream K. Wright Out!_


End file.
